The mailmare and the stalker
by BemnalTheFallen
Summary: Derpy Hooves, formely known as Ditzy Doo, has been plagued by a stalker since she was a teenager. Years of torment that filled every aspect of her life with fear was driving her over the edge. One night, without telling anypony, Ditzy Doo left Cloudsdale and changed her name, moving to Ponyville to escape the stalker... but after all these years, the stalker's found her again
1. Admirer

the mailmare and the stalker

Derpy Hooves, formely known as Ditzy Doo, has been plagued by a stalker since she was a teenager. Years of torment that filled every aspect of her life with fear was driving her over the edge. One night, without telling anypony, Ditzy Doo left cloudsdale and changed her name, moving to Ponyville to escape the stalker... but after all these years, the stalker's found her again

!********************WARNING*********************!

one warning here and now, this story contains sexual content and bondage/molestation as well as a self-defensive murder. If you do not approve of this, then do not read.

!********************WARNING******************!

Chapter One: Admirer

*Flattery, love, obsession, always so hard to decide which one fits the bill* excerpt from _the secret book of Bemnal the Fallen_

Ditzy Doo flew towards her home in cloudsdale, the teenage filly drifting uneasilly in a strangely out of whack yet perfectly planned flight pattern.

WHAM! well... perfectly planned until her face met the side of her house... "owwwwhowowww..." the pegasus slid down the side and landed on her rump, then fell backwards onto her back.

"owies... yay I'm home!" she hopped back up as if she hadn't injured herself and looked around the front of her house for the door, upon finding it, her walleyed golden eyes fell upon a bouquet of flowers... amber lilacs, the same color as her eyes.

Ditzy tilted her head and looked around the area. "hm?" her light yellow mane swished back and forth as she whipped her grey head around "uhh.. hello?" nopony around...

Ditzy looked closer at the lilacs, there was a note on them...

Although it was difficult, Ditzy could still read if she tried hard enough, and eventually she did.

_Lovely flowers for an even lovelier filly._

_Your sercret admirer_

Ditzty blinked a few times... then read it over again, the i's were all dotted with hearts, and she was the only one young enough in her home to be a filly which means...

Ditzy hopped into the air with glee, she had an admirer!

the pegasus snatched the flowers up and dashed inside the house "mrm dvvd! mv hvvv aff ffeecet amiwar!"

Ditzy's parents were sitting in the kitchen on cushions and drinking coffee and looked down to there teenage daughter with raised eyebrows "what's that dear?"

Ditzy placed the flowers on the table before repeating herself with adrenalin filled cheer "I HAVE A SECRET ADMIRER! YAAAAY! SOMEPONY HAS A CRUSH ON ME!" Ditzy shouted in her odly toned voice before hopping around the kitchen.

Ditzy's mother scanned the note "aww isn't that adorable?" Ditzy's father waved a forehoof in the air absentmindedly as he continued to read the newspaper, some article about a new spell allowing unicorns to travel on clouds or some such.

"well Ditzy it looks like you might actually have somepony to go to the prom with!" her mother cooed.

Ditzy giggled uncontrollably and rolled around on the ground in happyness. "by the way, there's a muffin left if you wa-" "MUFFIN!" within a second the muffin was devoured right from Ditzy's mother's fore hoof.

XXXXX

several months later...

Ditzy was skipping through the hallways with a letter in her maw, her secret admirer still hadn't revealed him or herself, but the amdirer did invite her to the flight academy prom.

Ditzy hopped through the hallways, happy as ever, she got a few odd looks but most pegasi were used to her strangeness.

"yo Ditzy!" the pegasus turned to see Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

Ditzy waved to them as they trotted over. "hey what'cha got there?" the cyan pegasus asked, indicating to the note in Ditzy's mouth with a forehoof. "hm? mfh" Ditzy put it under her wing and turned to her two friends "oh hey guys!" she said in her strange voice, not necessarily off key, but not on key either, not really deep or light but... there was something strange about it,

but in a good way, like a big goofy gentleness that just made you want to hug her.

"I got's a letter from my admirer!" she said hapilly. Rainbow rolled her eyes, the idea of a pony too cowardice to admit his or her feelings openly face to face screemed looser in her mind.

Flutterhsy on the other hoof thought it was a rather romantic and sweet prospect.

"meh, whatevs... by the way, do you even know if it's a colt or a filly?" Ditzy shook her head.

"is that bad? I mean... if it's a filly is that bad?" the grey pegasus asked nervously. Rainbow shrugged "depends on what you're into, it's not like it's looked down on or anything, there's like... 7 mares for every 3 stallions in Equestria so it's kinda common for mare/mare relationships" she replied.

Ditzy visily relaxed at that, she personally didn't really have a prefference but wondered what her parents would think if she came home from the prom with another filly at her side as her date...

Ditzy brought her nose to the letter and inhaled the rose scented perfume from it for the umpteenth time.

Rainbow yawned a bit then walked off down the hall. Ditzy snapped her head up when a question popped into her mind "hey Fluttershy?" the yellow filly turned to Ditzy "hm?" "do YOU have a date to the prom?"

Flutterhsy 'eeped' as she hid behind her small mane "um... I uh... y-yes.." a huge blush filled her face.

Ditzy's derped eyes went wide "wow really?! who?!" she asked, causing Fluttershy to sink ever further into the ground "I'm... going... with... *mumble*" Ditzy blinked "uh... sorry didn't hear ya..." Fluttershy gulped "I'm going wiht... *mumble...*"

Ditzy moved in closer "what was that?" "...*squeek*" before Ditzy could ask again, Rainbow came back and snapped her teeth donw on Flutterhy's tail and dragged her off "c'mon! we gotta get movin'!"

Ditzy frowned, she was curious now, and she didn't like not having her curiosity sated. "well phooy! oh well... what was I doing again?... I'm hungry... muffin time!" she exclaimed while thrusting a forehoof into the air, earning more strange looks which she ignored before heading to the cafeteria.

XXXXX

night of the prom...

"oh Ditzy you look beautiful!" Ditzy's mother shouted as she finished Ditzy's dress, it was a perfect white dress, sparkling a little in the light with a radiant shine, and her mane was all brushed down to one side, her mother even put a little eye shadow around her derped eyes.

"aww... my little filly looks so grown up!" her mother clopped her forehooves together excitedly, this was Ditzy's junior year, and her first Prom night.

DING DONG!

"oooh! is that you're date?" Ditzy shook her head "no, he... or she... said they'd meet me at the prom."

Her mother frowned "hmmm... not very romantic but... well you're a different generation so you foals just have fun!"

the two trotted down to the door and opened it to reveal Rainbow and Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash had a beautiful blue dress, a hue that accented her own coat, in her ears were gold wheet accessories and her mane was in a braided ponytail, each little notch a different color.

Fluttershy had a pink and green dress, her mane in it's usual short yet drape like style, covering one of her eyes.

"oh wow Ditzy... you look pretty" Fluttershy squeeked out. Ditzy giggled "heh, so do you two!" Fluttershy smiled revealing her braces while Rainbow looked off to the side with a blush, not used to getting compliments on her looks.

"ya ya, let's get goin'." the cyan filly half demanded and the three headed out towards the acedemy.

"so where's your date?" Rainbow asked as they landed on the cloud infront of the school.

Ditzy looked around "actually... I dunno... he or she said they'd meet me at the prom..."

Rainbow Dash scoffed "laaaaame!" Fluttershy nudged the cyan pegasus in the side "don't be mean Dashie..." she said in her quiet voice.

Rainbow mumbled a bit to herself but otherwise stayed quiet.

Ditzy mulled the thoughts around in her head before asking "oh um... where are YOUR dates?" immedieately, Rainbow and Fluttershy's faces went red as a tomatoe.

"UUUMMMM... well... we kinda... are... um... going... together..." Rainbow stuttered out.

Ditzy nodded "mhm mhm you're going together with who?" Rainbow hoofpalmed.

"ugh... Ditzy... me and Fluttershy are going with eachother... you know... as a couple?" Dash finished, making Fluttershy squeek and hide in her mane as Ditzy's eyes went wide "OHHHHHhhhhhh oookkkaaayyyy... wow I didn't know you two liked eachother like that!"

Rainbow just blushed harder as she looked angrilly at the night sky, hating how flustered she was getting.

"yo twerps wazup?" a griffon asked as she landed infront of the trio "oh hey Gilda... wait WHAT! YOU GOT A DATE?!" Rainbow exclaimed with her eyes popping out of her head.

Gilda leered at her friend "you say it like it's a supprise!" Dash rubbed the back of her head "heh... well... you uh... aren't exactly the most approchable in terms of asking out..."

Gilda let out a 'hmmm...' but otherwise ignored her friend's comment.

Gilda was wearing a silky purple dress and had her head feathers upsweapt, but that was as much feminimity as she would allow on her body.

soon another griffon, a male in a tux flew down.

"hey Gilda there you are!" he landed next to her prompting a smile "hey Bjorn I was starting to think you stood me up" "heh... I don't think you'd let me live if I did that"

Gilda shrugged "probably not"

Rainbow gaped "AND IT'S A DUDE!" she exclaimed.

"oh that's it, you're going down!" Gilda tackled Rainbow to the cloud and the two wrestled around, elicitating sighs from everpony else present.

XXXXX

Ditzy Doo stood akwardly in the crowd as ponies danced, drank punch, or just talked with there friends.

Ditzy sighed as she nervously fidgeted in place "..." "HEY DITZY!"

the grey filly let out a yelp as she soared into the air before landing back on the cloud and looking to the source of the voice.

"oh! hey Suprise... wait who's your date?" the white coated and yellow maned pegasus bounced in place repeatedly "oh nopony really, but I'd never miss a party! yaaay!"

Ditzy laughed, she had to admire Suprise's enthusiasm.

a few hours passed and Ditzy began to think that maybe she'd been stood up, nopony came up to her and asked her to dance, nopony whispered into her ear telling her that they were her secret admirer, nothing...

Ditzy depressedly trotted over to the punch bowl to find a napkin with writing on it, at the top of the napkin was a big D.D. Ditzy Doo... Ditzy's heart skipped a beat as she read the message, it was in the same beautiful writing as the other letters.

_Meet me in room 307_

_Your secret admirer._

Ditzy grabbed the napkin and stufed it under her wing, then bit her lip nervously as she looked around the dance floor. Nopony was allowed to go to the upper floors tonight but...

Ditzy was so excited to meet her admirer after so many months of cards, poems, and presents.

The grey filly giggled, there was no way she was missing out on this opportunity, she trotted out one of the exits of the gym and dashed towards the room number.

Thankfully she hadn't run into any of the teachers or chaperones so that was good, but once Ditzy found the school room, she hesitated... why did her admirer want to meet her privately? why not in the prom room?

Ditzy hesitantly turned the nob of the room, it was unlocked, she pushed it open and walked in, the class room was dark, the lights off, all of the desks moved to the sides of the room, and on the teacher's desk was a sono crystal (basically a cd player)

there were also lit candles filling the entire area, filling the air with a levely scent.

Ditzy walked in nervously and looked around for any sign of her admirer, when suddenly a blindfold was slipped over her eyesa and tied around her head, she panicked at first, but as she opened her mouth, another pair of lips landed on hers.

They were soft and warm, practically massaging her own, Ditzy was still a little panicked but then her assailant's mane passed by her maw and Ditzy inhaled that same rosey perfume from the letters.

A smile flittered accross Ditzy's mouth, opening her lips just a little, the admirer took the opportunety to slip a tongue inside Ditzy's mouth.

At first the grey filly was put off by the weird feeling but soon relaxed as the slick muscle twirled around her own with an almost expert percision, Ditzy began blushing as she felt heat flourish in her nethers, making her moan softly into the admirer's mouth.

Ditzy fealt hooves caress her body, massaging her legs, and running through her light yellow mane.

Ditzy then felt herself be lifted up to her rear legs and put her forelegs on her admirer for support, and felt the admirer's forelegs on her own.

The two begin moving along as a song began playing on the sono crystal.

*oh her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they aren't shi-ning. Her mane, her mane, falls per-fectly without her try-ing, she's so beauti-ful and I tell her eeeeveryyy dayyy*

Ditzy was led around in a slow dance as her partner guided her along the class room floor, bringing said admirer's face into Ditzy's neck, Ditzy did the same to her dancing partner and inhaled that luscious rose perfume from the admirer's mane, oh how much she wanted to see her admirer's face, was it a colt or a filly? what color is his/her eyes? what's his/her mane look like?

but every time Ditzy went to ask a question, she was silenced with another one of those expert kisses.

*she's so beautiful... and I tell her everyyyyday*

they moved around the floor more, their hind hooves moving along, in a way, it was very romantic, even the blind fold part, Ditzy could smell the scented candles, feel the warmth of her dance partner and his/her expert tongue whenever they kissed, and the song in the background, it was almost like something out of a love story, almost like a dream.

Ditzy idly wondered how this pony had set this all up, and how had they got into this room? gasp! was her admirer a teacher? no no that couldn't be it... her partner seemed to be the same size as her, which meant it was either a filly of the same age, or a younger or smaller then usual colt.

*when I see your faaace! there's not a thing that I woullld change! cause you're amaaaazing! juuuust the way you aaare! and when you ssmmiiile! the world stops and staaares for a whillle! caus'e filly you're amaaazing! juuuust the way you aaaare!*

the song played on as the two danced some more, and now Ditzy was cuddling into her partner, she felt sort of hot, her face was flushed and her haunches felt strange... the more she inhaled the candles, the more she felt this way, was there something in them?

then, before she knew it, Ditzy was on the ground, but not on the solid ground, no instead she was laying on a cushion, it was plush and comfy, and the material on the external of it was velvety soft, her back and wings cuddled into it with jovial glee as she felt her admirer's mouth assail her body with kisses.

The kisses were light and delicate, forehooves caressed her with utmost care and passion, it was as if this pony worshiped her, and was treating her body like a temple, ever so delicately feeling her up, and being so loving and delicate with their kisses.

Ditzy soon began letting out moans of pleasure as the kisses turned to gentle little nips and nibbles along her neck, she felt hooves run through her mane, sensually taking in every bit of her being, she heard the admirer shudder, as if he/she had been envisioning this moment forever and had finally reached his/her goal.

Ditzy also felt her own fore hooves moving up to caress her admirer, feeling his/her mane, it was hanging along both sides in straight silky lines with slight waves in them, as if they had been forced into being straight.

her partner's coat was incredibly soft, and almost velvety, like his/her coat was washed with the best soaps and conditioners around.

Somewhere in this heat of kissing passion, Ditzy's dress had been removed.

Ditzy sighed hapilly as the kisses moved down along her chest, and met with her teats.

"OOOH!" Ditzy cooed, many adorable little peeps escaped her lips as she felt a hot mouth clamp on her mounds, lapping and suckling at each one, then moving to the next, giving equal attention to each.

Somewhere in the back of Ditzy's mind a small voice told her that this was moving way to fast, but it was blocked out by the sexual tention brought on by the aphrodisiac in the candles, this strange tingling in her marehood, it needed attention, she needed to give it attention!

Soon her wish was granted as lips locked onto her virgin flower. Ditzy gasped and her teenage body jolted with pleasure as a tongue swished around in her marehood, whoever her admirer was, they may have been good at kissing but were obviously knew to eating a mare out, but made up for it with enthusiasm.

Ditzy's haunches wriggled around and her forelegs searched around her admirer's head, but as they began rubbing on his/her head, the admirer gently moved her forehooves away.

Ditzy's hips bucked wildly when her admirer nibbled on her swollen clit, the jolt of pleasure shooting through her body like nothing before, this whole time she could've been feeling this from down there? oh she was definitely going to start experimenting with herself later when she was alone, but right now she focused on the ecstatic pleasure being delivered on her lower region.

"oh... uhh.. hnn... mvvvv!" Ditzy bit her bottom lip as her admirer's tongue pressed inbetween her folds and delved into her cavern, the admirer's lips rubbing on the mound of sensitive flesh.

Ditzy was in heaven, her tongue loling out her side as she panted hard, persperation filling her coat and matting down her mane. The admirer laped up Ditzy's juices and hungrilly searched for more, loving the taste, it was even better than he'd/she'd dreamt.

Ditzy felt her stomach contract, felt her body shake and spasm, then before she knew it.

"uh, ah! aaaahhh!" her insides contracted and twisted as she let loose juices onto her admirer's face who hapilly licked it up.

The admirer gave Ditzy about five minutes to bask in the after glow and rest before he/she slid ontop of her, placing his/her waist between Ditzy's legs.

Ditzy giggled as she felt the aphrodisiac of the candles preparing her body for another climax.

The admirer began rubbing his/her waist against Ditzy when she felt it... a hot throbbing member pulsing against her stomach.

So it's a colt! Ditzy thought triumphantly to herself, at least one part of the mystery had been solved.

the stallionhood slid between Ditzy's teats as the admirer ginded against the filly.

Ditzy nibbled her lowe lip again as she rand her forehooves along the colt's body, strange... his body was so slender and a bit to curvy for a male, lacking any real muscle definition and being a bit to soft, but hey maybe that's just how his body was shaped, oh well, Ditzy liked it all the same,

the mixture of feminimity with the masculine member throbing against her stomach, she could feel the pre dribbling on her chest and knew just how excited her admirer was.

the colt panted into Ditzy's ear, the hot breath tickling her ear and making her wings straighten out in a wing boner as her nethers once again became highly excited.

"ohhh... who... who are you?..." Ditzy lazily drawled out through her hazy arousle, her question was answered only with a kiss as the meat on her torso was lifted and soon she felt the tip of the meber prodding her entrance, the sensation made Ditzy gasp, which soon turned to a long moan as it slid delicately in,

the colt taking very good care to be gentle with the grey filly.

Ditzy moaned as her tunnel was stretched, her forehooves once again rummaging through the colt's soft lovely coat... and rummaged... and rummaged... but no matter how much Ditzy searched, she couldn't seem to find the colt's wings...

That thought was cut short as a stinging pain filled her nethers, causing her wince.

The colt whimpered a bit in her ear as if to ask if she were alright, it seemed like he was going out of his way to not use his voice, that or he couldn't use his voice... maybe that was why he used letters?

The colt sat there for a few seconds, Ditzy's face twisting into more pain before he began quickly thrusting, at first Ditzy bit her lip in pain, but then it relaxed as pleasure took over and soon a big goofy smile filled her lips as the colt slid all the way out, then all the way in, repeating the process like a piston.

Ditzy's breathing sped up, sweat mixed with the colts and her face was flushed with a heavy blush as her hind hooves twisted around before locking around the colt's waist, wanting to push him in further.

"aaaaahh~ mmmmffff... nnnngghh!" Ditzy's head twisted left and right, her admirer loving how cute she looked with her blind fold on and that red streak of aroused flush across her maw, mewling in pleasure.

The colt slowly picked up pace, Ditzy's caverns snuggling around his member lovingly, her heat and moisture more than he could ever have imagined, better then anything he coud have achieved on his own, he snapped his mouth shut, stiffling the moans that begged to be realeased, burring his face in Ditzy's collar bone, feeling the filly's soft yet firm body against his own, her amazingly comfortale cavern accepting every thrust he had to offer.

"oh! umm mmm! ah! f-faster! faster!" Ditzy pleaded, and the colt oblidged hapilly as he began violently pounding into the filly, Ditzy's waist bucking up to meet his thrusts in rythm.

sloshing sounds of slaping damp fur filled the room as the colt put everything he had into his thrusts, feeling Ditzy's insides begin to spasm around his member, he knew she was getting close and so doubled his efforts.

"ahh AHHHHH AHHHHHHHH!" Ditzy felt the colt's member bombard her with thrusts as her whole body quaked, the ecstacy of her second orgasm accentuated with each powerful thrust.

"OOOOHHH BUUUUUUUCKK!" the first time Ditzy had ever sworn and it was during her first penatration.

The colt felt his own climax explode from his member as Ditzy clenched on his stallionhood, all of his dreams coming true in this one moment.

A mixture of their juices flowed out onto the cushion from Dizty's whole as her head fell back onto the cushion.

The colt collapsed ontop of her panting and she felt their combined heat and slick from sweat along her body.

Ditzy's eyes grew heavy, exaustion taking over, she tried to stay awake but it was a lost cause as she soon passed off inot sleep.

XXXXX

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were trotting out of the school side by side, both blushing, they'd shared their first kiss with tongue during one of the slow dances and were very embarassed by it, but both were very happy that it had happened.

Rainbow exited her euphoria when she noticed a snoozing Ditzy on one of the stepps, a blanked draped over her and a trail of drool spitling down from her mouth as she snored.

"huh... so that's where she went..."

Rainbow headed over and nudged the pegasus awake "yo Ditzy... YO DITZ!" she nudged her harder this time and got results as Ditzy's golden walleyed eyes fluttered open. "oh... huh?" she looked around and felt the blanket around her.

"huh? where'd he go?" she asked sleepilly as she shuffled out from under the blanket and looked around the school yard, she noticed then that she was back in her dress and her body didn't feel sticky at all, she also noticed a note on the step she was sleeping on.

_Oh beautiful Ditzy, that was... Magical... no words can describe it, and you are my first, I've had suitors in the past, but I saved myself for you my love, I took the liberty of cleaning you off and gave you a blanket of mine to keep you warm, oh how I'd dreampt of this day, oh how much I longed to hold you, I feel my heart burst with the memory, sleep well my little angel, you deserve some rest, I shall always be watching you._

_you're coltfriend._

Dtizy smiled, no more like grinned from ear to ear, she finally had a coltfriend! she brought the blanket to her nose and inhaled, it had the same rose scented perfume of her admirer... her admirer... Ditzy fowned "... I still don't know his name..."

The whole time RD and Fluttershy had been watching her. "what'cha mean?" Rainbow asked curiously.

Ditzy furrowed her brows. "well... I met him... in the school..." Flutterhsy's eyes widened.

"ooooh! what's he like? is he romantic? what's he look like? who is he?" she asked, her excitement building up.

Ditzy sighed "actually... I... well he is romantic but... I don't know his name... or what he looks like... well I kinda do, I mean I felt him, he's really soft and kinda skiny and curvy like a filly-" she was cut off as Rainbow Dash interrupted her "way way way way wait!... you two didn't... uh... do anything did ya?".

Ditzy bit her lip nervously "uh... kinda..." she hung her head "yes..." she admited. Both Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash's eyes widened "REALLY!... well... uh... wait... you don't know his name and you bucked him?" Fluttershy elbowed Dash in the side and gave her a stern look.

"what!? seriously! I mean, you don't know his name, and what'dya mean you don't know what he look's like?"

Dtizy scuffed the ground with her forehoof.

"uh... um... I don't know what he looks like cause he... blind folded me..." she said quietly.

Dashe's mouth dropped, and Fluttershy blushed before speaking "oh my... he... forced you?"

Ditzy's eyes shot up from the ground "wha!? no! no no! nothin like that... actually I uh... I don't know why he blind folded me... he put it on... we danced and uh... then we ya know... did... stuff..." the grey pegasus was blashing like a mad mare and Dash could only stare.

"w... WHAT A JERK!" she exclaimed finally.

Ditzy blinked "um... what do you mean?" she asked.

"WHATDAYA MEAN 'WHADDAYA MEAN?! HE BUCKING MOLESTED YOU!" Dash screemed at the top of her lungs, drawing the attention of some of the other exiting ponies.

"um dashie... maybe this isn't the pl-" Fluttershy was cut off as Rainbow ranted on, her anger flooding and boiling over, how dare some jackass colt take advantage of her friend like that!

Alls Ditzy could respond with was a quiet "it's not like that..." memories of the experience flooded her mind, the scented candles that made her go wild with desire, the blind folded experience, she couldn't see his face... she dind't know his name... and he'd layed her down and went to town on her...

Ditzy shook her head as if to argue with the blatent logic, 'no... he was nice... gentle... and so... so... it's not like that... it's not like that...' she thought that over and over to herself.

Rainbow as still fuming when she started off towards Ditzy's house "Dashie where are you going?!" Fluttershy called out "C'MON BOTH OF YOU!" she screemed back in a demanding tone.

Ditzy put the rose scented letter under her wing and grabbed the blanket before flying with them after Dash.

XXXXX

the three of them arrived at Ditzy's house when Rainbow banged her forehoof on the door.

"Rainbow, what's wrong?" Fluttershy asked, a bit frightened by Rainbow's anger.

the door opened up to reveal Ditzy's father, he yawned grogilly, but immediately was woken up upon hearing Rainbow Dash's next words. "YOUR DAUGHTER'S BEEN RAPED!"

END OF CHAPTER!


	2. Stalker

CHAPTER 2 Stalker

*innocence lost... stolen away... to have you're purity ripped away so selfishly... and without you even realising the crime that's taken place... how vexing...* excerpt from _the secret book of Bemnal the Fallen_

"YOUR DAUGHTER'S BEEN RAPED!"

Ditzy, her father, and Fluttershy all dropped her jaws.

"WHHHAT!" Ditzy's father screemed at the top of his lungs.

"woah wait what!? no! i-it's not like that" Ditzy pleaded. But it was much too late, Ditzy's father's mouth turned to a murderous scowl, Ditzy just sat there dumbfounded as Rainbow recounted the story to her father just as she had told it, and by the end,

her father really did look like he was going to kill somepony.

Ditzy gulped.

XXXXX

a month later.

Ditzy was sitting in the therepists room, something the police had recomended, after all of the 'love letters' were discovered, it soon became apparent that Ditzy had a very adamant stalker, one that had molested her.

new locks were set up on her house and her father became very wary around any colts that Ditzy was associated with, which was understandable, after all, nopony knew who the stalker was, only the few discriptions that Ditzy could give, about her own height, silky coat, straight yet wavy mane, proabably changed from it's original style, and a more feminine body shape then most colts.

'and smells like roses...' Ditzy thought to herself, she had left that detail out, keeping it only to herself, her own personal detail, deep down she still liked her 'stalker' and the idea that her parents hated him made it a little exciting,

she felt like she was in Rodeo an Julinet, her 'stalker' some hansome hero fighting to be with with his beautiful princess, the foalish thought made Ditzy giggle.

"something on your mind Ditzy?" the therepist asked.

Ditzy immediately wnet back to a pensive face "oh nothing... just a funny memory..." she said quietly, the therepist scribbled something on his pad.

"mhm... so how has school been?" he asked. Ditzy shrugged "good I guess.." she mumbled out, she hated coming here, hated coming to this stupid place, she didn't like talking about that night, talking like it was a bad thing... was it? Ditzy still wasn't sure... did she like it? WAS it molestation?

Ditzy just wasn't sure, she didn't know what to think about it, well perhaps this was the exact kind of thing that the therepist was for but... Ditzy just didn't feel comfortable with this therepist, didn't feel like she could trust him with such a personal memory, even though he already knew the basic story, he wanted to know what it was like from her point of view, how did SHE experience it? and what does SHE think about it?

But no matter what tricks he tried on her, Ditzy just refused to open up, outside with her friends she was bubbly, happy and goofy, but in here, she was quiet, guarded, and defensive.

"and how are things at home?"

Ditzy was laying on one of the floor cushions and drew imaginary circles in it with one of her forehooves, once again she shrugged. "good mmmguess..." even though she was seventeen, she felt like she was a little filly being talked too like a foal.

Ditzy looked at the clock again 'uuunnnnnnnnnnnnghh...' she mentaly goraned. Another five minutes before she could go.

"you know Ditzy, I'm trying to help you here..." the therepist tried a new tactic.

Ditzy just grumbled an incomprehencible response.

"look... let's just get to the issue, what happened that night? think about the basic facts, he never once revealed his name, because then you'd be able to trace him, he blindfolded you so that you couldn't see any descernable features such as color and cutie mark, he-"

"I. LIKED. IT." Ditzy replied deliberately with anger starting to boil up.

"well ofcourse, sexual pleasure is likeable, that's why it's called 'pleasure'" the therepist responded.

Ditzy ground her teeth together "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!" she was supprised at her own shouting, normally she never talked loud... well in anger anyway, in fact her voice always carried a goofy hapyness to it, but right now, it was dripping with venom and hate, and the theripist knew this,

but the question was, who was the hate REALLY directed at?

"I was willing! it's not rape or molestation if you're willing right?!" Ditzy spat out.

The Therepist interjected "he used an aphrodisiac in the candles so that you didn't have a choice, you wouldn't even be able to tell what you wanted, you're young and impressionable, he created the perfect sceen to get you to think of him in a romantic light, like some sort of 'dashing rougish prince'"

"SHUT UP!" Ditzy screemed back.

"put the situation into this perspective, if he HAD met you at the prom, showed you who he was, told you his name, danced with you, then at the end of the night asked you to come to a hotel with thim, what would you have done?"

Ditzy opened her mouth to retort... only to find that no sound came out... would she have?

"..."

the therepist nodded "now you're not so sure, do you know why? do you know the crucial difference between the two situations?"

Ditzy furrowed her brows "... that... I know or don't know who he is?"

the therepist smiled "it may seem that is the answer but in actuality, no, the real reason is the element of _power_" he finished.

Ditzy tilted her head "wha?"

the Therepist nodded "in the second scenario, you know who he is, you know his name, you have something to call him by, you have an identity to match him with, it puts you both on equal ground, and most importantly, he offers you the choice of having sex with him, without having any leverage on you, in otherwords, you have the power to do whatever you want, he has no advantage on you."

Ditzy mulled this information over for a bit.

Then the therepist continued "what's more, in the situation of what happened, you don't know his name, or his face, but he knows you, he knows where you live, he knows who your friends are, where you go to school, he has leverage over you, personal information is like armor, the less somepony knows about you, the less and less you can do to them,

but he knows quite a lot about you, and you know next to nothing about him, next he blind folds you, denying you access to gaining information on him, denying you from getting to equal standing in power with him. once again, as if flaunting his control, and speaking of control, blinding you puts you in a state of extreme voulnerability as pegasi rely on eye sight more then any other of the five senses.

So in a sense, he strips away your power, doing every and anything he can to dominate you, even using the aphrodisiac to take away your ability to say 'no', he wants to have power over you, and over your life. Think about the letters, after that night they are always signed as, 'your coltfriend' did you ever say that you two were together?"

Ditzy just stared, a bit slack jawed, everything in her head begining to slowly unravel and pice itself together properly. "he's the one who decided it, he's the one who claims that you two are together, he's trying to have dominance and power over your 'relationship' in his mind, everything is concentual, in his eyes, everything you two are a genuine couple, and he does everything he can to stop anypony, even you, from denying that. And he also addresses you know as 'my angel' 'my beautiful pegasus' 'my this' 'my that' my my my, he see's you as belonging to him, he worships you like an idol, obsessed with you, but at the same time views you as his 'property'"

the Therepist took in a few deep breaths before drinking some water, that was a lot to say all at once.

Ditzy's eye was twitching sporadically. 'he... he's... he's right...'

XXXXX

throughout the rest of the week, Ditzy had been sluggish and depressed, she hadn't been prepared for that kind of an apiphany and was taking it pretty hard...

well at least it was Friday...

Ditzy froced herself to cheer up as she trotted alongside Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, those two had gotten much more 'touchy felly' with eachother over the last few weeks, Ditzy was happy for them, though they were incredibly different, it seemed they were perfect for one another, Ditzy smiled hapilly at them as they reached her house.

"ok I gots ta go do chores, byyyyy guyyyyss!" she said in a silly tone as she waved a forehoof sporadically at her friends.

"Later Ditzy!" "um, good bye then..."

Ditzy headed inside her house and searched for the helpless muffins that soon would be slaughtered by her teeth and dissentegrated her hungry tummy!

She knew that her mother had hidden the muffins but she knew all the hiding spots and eventually got her hooves on them, flipped the lid open, and picked up a blueberry muffin "yay! NOM NOM NOM NOM!" Ditzy heard footsteps comming from the staircase and quickly closed the plastic container and hid the muffins back in their stash area before zipping into the bathroom to continue her muffin munching.

"Ditzy? you better not have gotten into the muffins, those are for work!"

Ditzy's mother trotted down the stairs and searched for her daughter, she opened the cupboard above the fridge and pulled the tubawear container out, she opened the lid and counted the muffins

"diiiitZYYYYYYYYYY!" she screemed out.

Ditzy gulped the last of the muffin and flushed the toilet, then walked out of the bathroom "ya?" she asked innocently.

Her mother leered at her. Ditzy began sweating under her mother's gaze but kept up the act.

"uh... you um... called me?" she tried the innocent card again, trying ot look as unguilty as possible, which wasn't easy with her shifting eyes, she just couldn't hold her mother's gaze.

"did. you. eat. a. muffin." she more so stated then asked.

Ditzy gulped. "...n...no?"

Ditzy's mother walked right up to her, her leer practically shooting a laser beam and melting Ditzy into nothingness.

Her mother licked a fore hoof, then pressed it against Ditzy's face, then pulled it a way and inspected the crums on it.

"then what are these?" she asked in a rigid tone.

Ditzy gulped 'well, I'm doomed...' she thought to herself.

XXXXX

Ditzy was lying in her bed, grumbling to herself, grounded for a week for eatting one little muffin! why it's criminal! oppressive!

Ditzy grumbled to herself over and over until her thoughts wondered towards her stalker, she wondered just who he was, and where he was, what was he doing?... he porbably knew all that about her...

Ditzy furrowed her brows, and then thought back to all of the letters, '_I'l always be watching you_' she wondered just how true that really was...

Ditzy looked out the window, her golden eyes scanning cloudsdale, half expecting to see the silhouet of a pony standing outside her window, just watching her, the thought made her shudder.

Then an idea came, she trotted over to her saddle pack, pulled out a notebook, ripped out a paper, and then grabbed a quill and scratched down on the paper.

**Who are you? I don't know your name or what you look like, but you know so much about me? everypony thinks your a stalker rapist, I don't know what to think, but I wanna know, who are you?**

Ditzy inspected her work before nodding to it in approval, then she took out some more pieces of paper and used her maw and forehooves to fashion an origami envelope out of them, then put her note inside and flew down to the front door and place it on the ground with a small rock ontop of it to keep the wind from blowing it away.

Ditzy flew back up to her room and settled on her bed. Almost every night seemed, her stalker would leave a note at her door, often with a bouquet of amber lilacs on them, her Father usually burned them, or sent them to the police, which ever mood he was in,

although Ditzy had tried many nights to stay up as late as she could to catch a glimps of the pony who left the notes and flowers, she never saw them... and eventually fell asleap, yet like clockwork, there would be a letter there in the morning.

She figured that he'd find the note tonight, then make a reply and deliver it tomorrow night.

And with that, she plopped her head down on the cloudbed's pillow and tried her best to doze off to sleep, but alas, sleep evaded her half the night and she ended up tossing and turning her sleep with strange dreams, finally ending with a waking up in the morning very groggy and grouchy, although some breakfast had fixed that.

XXXXX

Ditzy lay on her bed sleeping soundly, until she lifted her head, needing to pee, she headed to the bathroom, and as she exited, she remembered the awaiting note from her stalker, she rushed to the door and opened it up, sure enough... there was a note... this one with a heart on it.

Ditzy looked around, hoping on the off chance that the stalker had just recently dropped it off andy might still be in the area somewhere but no such luck...

Ditzy closed the door and headed to her room and read the letter.

_Oh my beautiful sweet little Ditzy, why I'm you're soul mate ofcourse! Although fair is fair, it's not nice to keep information from my perfect little pegasus, so here are some things about me, I love to spend time admiring you, I love swimming under clouds with your perfect shape, and I love growing things like the beautiful flowers with the same perfect color of your eyes., I love the scent of muffin bread that always wafts from you're perfect coat, and I love the sound of your perfect bubly voice, and I love watching you fly in the acedmy and I lo-_

Ditzy stopped reading after that part, she couldn't stand to read any further, at first, the many love letters obsessing over and worshiping her had been flattering, but this... this was just plane creepy...

Ditzy began to rethink things... maybe her parents and the police, and her therepist and her friends were right... maybe this guy is just a creepy stalker molester...

Ditzy shook her head while sighing and spat the letter into the garbage, before trotting upstairs, the bit of the note sticking out of the garbage holding the words:

_and I love the feel of you're perfect plot, although I think words cannot describe that bit. Since we both enjoyed it so much last time, perhaps I should 'maku us one' a second time, I've been dying to feel you against me._

XXXXX

Ditzy waved goodbye to her friends and headed home, wondering what she'd have for dinner, the week was over and with it her grounding sentence, she'd now be able to have muffins again! yay!

Ditzy hapilly skipped to the house and entered, but as she closed it, she looked around the house to find that nopony was home, she trotted over to the fridge to find a note left by her parents. 'gone out on aniversery date, be back tomorrow, there's mony on the counter for a pizza'

Ditzy shrugged, and a few hours and a full belly later, she was lying on a couch reading a book, a brand new series called 'the adventures of Daring Do'

Ditzy yawned a bit and looked to the clock to see how late it was and knew that she'd best get to sleep.

Putting a mark in her book, Ditzy headed up the stairs to her room and flopped onto her bed.

Within minutes she was out like a light.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzz

"hmn?" Ditzy beegan to stir as she heard some noise coming from the window near her bed, she shrieded when she realized it was a pony, the outside night sky devoid of stars, not a single street lamp on, the intruder was completely concealed in darkness.

Ditzy wend to screem again but was silencced when the intruder kissed her, and a familiar rose scented perfume filled her nostrils.

As the stalker pulled away, Ditzy stupitly stumbled "y..y...it's you!"

the bed shifted as the stalker climbed ontop of the bed, causing Ditzy to move away a bit "w..who are you?..." she asked.

Suprisingly, she recieved a verbal answer, albeit a distorted verbal answer, as if the voice was masked by some sort of spell or potion or enchantment.

"**oh my little angel, I'm so happy to see you again! how I've longed to feel you're perfect body, we finally have a night all to ourselves**"

the intruder pushed Ditzy onto her back and crawled ontop of her, his slender feminie body pressing into her own.

"w..wh..who..." Ditzy attempted speech but it seemed to fail her at every turn, just the idea, the fact that her stalker was physically here, infront of her... wait he's HERE!

Ditzy's mind rushed to think up what she should do, should she screem for help? should she kick him off and try to fly out the window towards the police station? Or... should she just run for her life?

"... who... ar-" she was silenced with a kiss, but this time she'd had enough of being weak, she used her forehooves to shove the pony off of her "WHO ARE YOU!? I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU! I... I don't know you... you're a stranger, a.. a.. s-stalker! you... you took advantage of me... WHO. ARE. YOU.!"

the pony stood up.

and once again, the distorted voice sounded. "**I keep telling you my little angel, I'm you're soul mate, your coltfriend, you're love.**"

Ditzy's fear was replaced with frustration, "GIVE ME A BUCKING NAME!" she screemed at the stalker.

the pony remained silent before speaking, "**w... why are you mad at me? d...did I do something wrong? a-am I not loving you enough?**" the stalker sounded close to tears.

Ditzy had had enough of this and dashed over to her light switch, but was stopped as the stalker tackled her to the ground, and suddenly Ditzy found her forehooves bound above her head, she tried to kick the pony off with her hind legs but couldn't reach.

Then Ditzy felt her hind legs hog tied together, the stalker got up and trotted over to the window, shutting it.

"LET ME GO YOU CREEP!"

the stalker turned back to her

"**if you really need something to call me by... then call me Desieu(day-see-yuu)" **he practically purred as he drew near. What's a Desieu? not anything Ditzy had heard of, the name sounded sort of Faelin(old equestrian, basically pony version of latin)

Ditzy tried to struggle as Desieu lifted Ditzy up and placed her on the bed, laying her on her back.

"LET ME GO! HEEEEEELLLLLPPP!" she screemed as she struggled vainly against the bindings, they were suprisingly strong. Ropes binded her forelegs together, and binded her hindlegs together, she still could move them up and down, it wasn't so much that she was really bound in the sense of being helpless, infact, she could actually squirm away like a catipilar if she wanted, but he'd just pick her up again and place her gently on the bed every single time, and even when she kicked him in the face with her hind legs, he was still gentle with her and never once hit her back.

"get off me! GET OFF ME DESIEU!" Desieu got off of her "**oh my i'm so sorry, where are my manners! we haven't even had our date yet! please forgive my beastly nature, it's just so hard to resist your perfect body****"**

"wh? YOU'RE SICK IN THE HEAD!" Desieu ignored her and brought her downstairs, it was quite a fight as she constantly tried to slide off of his slender hips but decided against it down the stairs for fear of breaking her neck.

Once they were in the living room, Desieu placed Ditzy in a dining room chair, then she heard some rustling around in her kitchen before a plate was placed infront of her.

"**well eat up honey, it's your favorite!**" Desieu said hapilly.

Ditzy looked down at the food, it was still much too dark for her to make out any descernable details of... well, anything really, for some reason, it was like something was inebiting her eyes from getting used to the dark.

Ditzy was about to kock the plate of the table when Desieu lifted the food from the plate and held it in front of Ditzy's mouth, the filly tried to move her nose away from it, but caught the whiff of muffin bread and cranberries, a cranberry muffin... one of her favorites... but she never told her friends that! she never ate them in public either... only in the house... and how did Desieu know where her mother hid the muffin stash?

Ditzy refused with all her might to eat the muffin, no matter how much Desieu offered it to her, he never shoved it in her face, just presented it to her maw.

after many failed attempts at feeding his angel, Desieu sighed and took a bite of it himself.

Ditzy's eyes went wide as she heard the sound of chewing "HEY! THAT'S MY MUFFIN!" she may have refused to eat it, but that didn't mean this creeper could have it!

Desieu took advantage of the opportune moment and placed the muffin in her mouth as she said the IN in MUFFIN and the closing of her mouth chomped down on the sugar coted cranberry treat.

Even though the situation was a bad one, Ditzy couldn't help but enjoy the taste of her favorite muffin flavor.

After she begrudgingly ate the muffin, Desieu brought Ditzy back up to her room, she didn't struggle, mostly because she figured there was no point to it.

Ditzy layed on her back in Desieu's fore arms, she'd tried stuggling out and squirming away several times, even trying to flap her wings visciously, but every time she just got tired and went limp panting, and Desieu would patiently wait her out before gently bringing her back onto the bed.

Ditzy goraned in annoyance but soon found her body relaxing as Desieu stroked her mane lovingly and even kissed her head a few times.

Ditzy almost felt herself drifting off to sleep at one point, but quickly snapped out of it, remembering that her stalker had broken into her home and was probably going to molest her. Oh she knew the difference between molestation and rape, and though she hated this and wanted to call it rape, it really wasn't, he never once hit her,

never displayed outright dominace, he even gave her the ability to fight back however feebly and even allowed her to talk and yell at him.

soon she began feeling his waist grinding against her rump, and after a while, she could feel his member sliding between her haunches, she cringed and felt her heart rate pick up, this was it...

Ditzy was rolled onto her stomach and pulled until her rear legs were hanging off the edge of her bed.

Ditzy gulped, her teeth started chattering as she whimpered, she could feel her tail being moved to the side as Desieu lay on her back, and then felt the member pressing against her plot.

Tears begain welling up in Ditzy's eyes as the stalker wrapped his forelegs around her torso, she felt his soft silky coat press against her own, and then felt his maw press into her mane, inhaling her muffin bread scent, Ditzy tried kicking but at the angle the two were at, it was pointless.

"**are you ready my dear?**" he asked in his distorted voice.

Ditzy was about to whimper out a 'no' but Desieu nibbled on her neck causing her to gasp in slight pleasure, then he entered her, her entrance stretching out to accomodate him, just like the first time but this time it felt soooo much better, she wasn't nearly as wet as she was before, but soon Ditzy's body reflexively lubricated her cervex to accomadate the intrusion.

Desieu began thrusting slowly at first, Ditzy's wonderfully tight and hot volcano of moistness made him loose it after just a few thrusts, spilling his seed inside her.

Ditzy laughed at her molester "ha! looks like somepony can't last long!" she felt a small amount of victory fill her as she mocked her tormentor.

"**oh I'm so sorry my love, you just felt so good inside, but now I can focus soley on **_**your**_** pleasure**"

Ditzy's laughing was abrubtly halted "w...w-wait what?!" the thrusting picked back up again, the stallionhood piercing through her nethers, bucking her at a quick pace, pulling all the way out, just to slide all the way back to the hilt.

Ditzy was cuaght hlafway between disgust and pleasure, she brought her bound forehooves up to her mouth and chomped on the rope to stiffle a moan as tears of shame poured down her face.

She did everything she could to ignore the pleasure, did everything she could to pretend she was somewhere else.

minutes passed and Ditzy felt her bodie's enevitable response to the firm bucking, her insides twitched, signaling to Desieu that she was close, and as a response, he began pounding her as fast and hard as he could, causing Ditzy to wail out in pleasure as her climax released on his waist and on her bed sheets.

Ditzy's head fell back on the matress panting, her body spent, all the hours of struggling to get away coupled with her forced orgasm had drained all of her engery.

Deseiu got off of her and soon she felt some towels being rubbed against her plot and the bed, presumabley cleaning up their 'mess'

Then she felt her fore and hind legs being unbound, but she was too exausted to do anything once she was free, and with that, Deseiu trotted out of her room and left out the front door, but not before giving her a kiss on the head and whispering 'I love you Ditzy'

the grey filly just lay there... unmoving... unthinking... she... she had been used... again.. NO no thoughts... no thinking... just... emptyness...

XXXXX

Ditzy woke up in her bed, screeming at the top of her lungs. Ever since that night she'd had nightmares of Desieu crawling into her room and truely raping her, other times she had dreams of him being gentle, and in the dreams actually enjoyed the experience, only to wake up and throw up in the toilet.

Ditzy's mother ran into the room and cradled her up in her forehooves, this was a regular occurance over the past several months, Ditzy's parents blamed themselves for not being there that night, the house windows now had bars on them, police pegasi randomly staked the place out in hopes to catch the stalker while he delivered a letter, but never once saw him.

And Ditzy's therepist appointments had been moved to three times a week instead of one, which she was actually happy about, now she readilly talked about any and everything on her mind with her therepist, every on of her feelings just pouring out like water, and it seemed to be getting good results too.

Ditzy, for the most part, seemed to be recovering but often had nightmares about Desieu as he had now come to be known, though the police had no records of such a pony and therefore assumed it was an alias.

as the months drowned on, Ditzy found herself having a harder and harder time living a normal life, any progress she made in therepy was ruined by Desieu's incessent stalking, he had now moved from simple notes in the night to full bown obsessive creeping, it seemed there wasn't a single day that Dizty could go without turning a corner on her way to school to find a stuffed teddie bear with her name on it, or a bag of muffins with amber lilacs in them sitting in her favorite hang out spot during recess at the acedemy.

Things seemed to go from bad to worse as Ditzy's hazy life continued, she began spazing out whenever a colt pated her on the back to say hi or waving to her from accross the street, she found herself shakilly trotting throughout cloudsdale as she frantically snapped her head around, searching for the stalker.

the one day she had finally had enough was today, she was sitting outside a coffee shop, shakilly drinking some coffe as she looked at the box she had bought earlier, then looked down at her swelling tummy, it had steadilly grown larger throught the months since that night with Desieu, and she began worrying.

Ditzy decided to actually check and rushed into the coffee shop's bathroom.

...

minutes later she emerged from the toilet stall, a horrified look on her face.

"...I...I'm pregnant..."

Ditzy trudged like a ghost outside the coffee shop to her table, her mane unkempt, and her derped eyes with bags under them, she'd been sleeping horribly as of late, and that coulpled with her paranoia...

Ditzy sighed as she looked down at the napkin her coffee sat on, then tilted her head, there was writing on it... strange... there wasn't before she'd gone to the bathroom...

Ditzy lifted the coffee up and looked at the message, her eyes became filled with horror, in the same fine letters as the notes was written.

_You should get some sleep love, you look tired_ her eyes snapped around the coffee shop as she began hyperventalating, 'what! who!?' Ditzy thought to herself as she looked frantically around the coffee shop, searching for the stalker, was it him?! or him?! or him?! Ditzy fell out of her chair, drawing all eyes towards her, she crawled back, her breathing rate and heart beat skyrocketing, everypony around her looked like shadows, fuzzy shadows closing in on her.

"hey are you ok?" "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ditzy took off flying towards home.

she took off to the sky at max speed, flying as fast as her wings could carry her towards home, granted she veered off course several times but always managed to get back on track.

Ditzy quietly entered her house, went into her room, her parents still sleeping this early in the morning, and packed some basic provisions into her saddlebags, then snuck into her parent's room and stole several bits from her father's table droor, then stopped for a second as tears filled her eyes "good bye... I love you mom and dad..." then she left the house and flew at max speed to a random area of coudsdale, then she stomped into the cloudstuff beneather, putting a hole in it as she fell through, then patched it up, and zipped downwards towards the everfree forest beneather her.

Once Ditzy entered the tree brush, she went nowhere in particular, if her stalker had seen her escape, then she had to do everything she could to lose him, she started dashing between trees, smacking into multiple braches along the way but she didn't care, she pressed on, flying faster and faster.

WHAM BAM BONK BLAM SMASH SLAM BACK she eventually found an exit to the forest, but not before hitting every. single. tree. along the way.

Ditzy dizzly wobbled out into an open meadow, she had no idea where she was, but that was ok, as long as Desieu couldn't follow her...

"HYA!" Ditzy jumped, nearly having a heart attack as she did so. "wha! w-who!?" she stared... just stared a very very giddy pink earth pony with big blue eyes and a poofy mane. "HYA! I'M PINKIE PIE WHAT'S YOUR NAME? OOOOH ARE YOU NEW IN TOWN! I DON'T THINK I'VE EVER SEEN YOU BEFORE! AND I KNOW EVERYPONY IN PONYVILLE SO YOU MUST BE NEW! *gaaaaasp!* I HAVE TO THROW YOU A WELCOME PARTY OOOOH IT'LL BE AWESOME AND FUN AND M-!" she was cut off as Ditzy stuck a forehoof in her mouth.

'she..she's like Suprise...' Ditzy shook her head "ok... um.. well... hi... I'm D-... u..." It probably wasn't a good Idea to use her real name since she was running away... "Duuuuuuuuurrrrrrppppppp...yyy... Derpy! ya I'm uh, Derpy uhh..." she looked down at her forehooves "h-hooves! ya Derpy Hooves!" she stammered out.

Pinkie Pie nodded her head so hard that Derpy thought it would fall off. "WELL HYA DERPY! NICE TO MEET'CHA!" before Derpy could protest, Pinkie dragged her off towards Ponyville at a ridiculous speed, and Pinkie began to recite her entire life's story, aparently she had recently moved to ponyville after her parents kicked her off the rock farm for 'not taking her life seriously'

But some nice ponies named 'the cakes' took her in and were apparently teaching her how to cook so that she could work in their bakery.

Derpy just smiled her goofy smile for the first time in forever as she listened to the cheery ponie's story, and soon had been introduced, via Pinkie's party, to most of the town, she met Rarity, a unicorn from Canterlot who had opened a shop her in Ponyville that made custom dresses and the like,

she also met the mayor and a very kind earth pony named Cheerilee who had taken just recently taken over as school head master at the Ponyville school.

She also met a farmer pony named Applejack whom she'd quickly made friends with, and soon felt very comfortable around everypony.

After a few days spent at the inn, Derpy had been survaying the mailmare as she delivered the letters to the wrong houses for the third time this week, finally Derpy stopped her and asked her about it.

"look filly it's a tuff job sometimes you forget somethings, it happens" the mailmare said.

Derpy furrowed her borws "but mr. bonko's house is the only one with a plastic turtle and mrs. butterscotch is the only one with a garden gnome an..." Derpy went on to list unique characteristics of each house in ponyville, by the time she finished, the mailmare was gaping.

"wha... how long have you been in Ponyville?" she asked, looking the other pegasus up and down.

"um... three days now..." Derpy responded.

"... and you know all that about the houses already?" the mailmare asked.

"um... ya I have ah... what was it?... a phot-to-graphic mem-or-y ya that's it!" Ditzy answered.

"...do you have a job yet?"

Derpy shook her head "no.."

"do you want one?"

XXXXX

Derpy finally finished the last moving of furniture into her new home, with a full year of wages, Derpy was finally able to get a down payment on her own place instead of staying at the inn, and had purchased some basic furniture for it.

a whole year, and now letters, no notes, no gifts, not a single shred of Desieu, she'd finally escaped him... and could finally live a normal happy life... and she wouldn't be alone either, Derpy looked down at her little foal in the stroller, Dinky Doo, her little muffin...

and that night, like all the others since she'd settled into Ponyville, was peacefull, filled with not a single nightmare.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. A perfect life right?

CHAPTER 3 A perfect life... Right?

*sometimes our demons just can't be outrun... no matter how far we flee...* excerpt from _the secrect book of Bemnal the Fallen_

7 years later...

Derpy was standing in Rarity's shop, talking with the fashionesta, Derpy had watched her gradually climb her way up to fame in Ponyville and was very happy for her friend.

knock knock knock

"III'LLL GET IIIIT!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed as she galloped to the door and swung it open, only to squeel in delight "VANILLA!"

Rarity's eye twitched "V..Vanilla?" she turned her head and sure enough... there was her cousin... Vanila Sanguine.

vanilla's coat was a pearly white just like Rarity's and Sweetie belle's her tail fell down in perfectly comed straight flaming red strands, her mane fluffed with natural curly locks, the red curls falling down the back of her neck and around the sides of her head and down the from of her forehead, stopping just an inch above her eyes, which seemed to glow flourescently, ecentuating their blood red color, even the pupils were red, although they were a lighter shade then the irises, and the color seemed to dominate her eyes, hardly leaving room for the white edges. Her mane style reminded Derpy of Applebloom's mane, except with longer and more full curles, and with a big black bowtie on the back of her mane instead of a red one; and for a cutie mark, she had a picture of a potion vial with a test tube pouring some green liquid into it.

"HI VANILA! I MISSED YOU SOOOOO MUCH!" Sweetie yelled out again, hopping up and down.

Vanilla laughed and rubbed her forehoof into Sweetie's head "well hey there squirt! how ya been?" she spoke with a very casual tone of voice, closer Twilight's but much more relaxed, and her practically glowing red eyes seemed to be 1/4 lidded as walked in and looked around Rarity's boutique, she let out a whistle.

"damn, been doin' good for your'self cuz..." she aid as she walked over to the two mares.

Rarity groaned, but put on her salesewoaman face "yes! ah... and I hear that Sanguine alchemics is doing well in Canterlot..."

Vanilla cracked her neck "yep! pretty kickass, I'm actually here 'cause I was thinkin' of openning up a store in Ponyville" she replied.

Rairty just smiled and nodded "uh huh... how lovely..."

Vanilla laughed "you just wanna shank me don'tcha?" she said chuckling, her speech seemed so mature and adult, as if she'd had decades of widome and experience in those blood red eyes, yet she didn't look any older then Derpy or Rarity.

"anywho... oh who's this cutie?" Vanilla asked indicating to Derpy.

Rarity turned to the mailmare and cleared her voice before speaking "yes... this Is Ms Derpy Hooves, and this is... *deep breath then release* my ...c...cousine... Vanilla Sanguine" she spoke the word 'cousin' with quite some difficulty, as if not wanting to admit that she was related to the unicorn.

"well I must say, you're quite a lovely mare!" Vanilla said as she lifted up Derpy's forehoof to kiss it, making her blush.

"uh.. th-thanks! heh...".

Rarity rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to make a gagging motion (that would be so unlaydylike) "hey Vanilla! hey Vanilla! I have to show you my friends!" Sweetie exclaimed bouncing up and down.

Vanilla turned to the little filly smiling, "oh? you got some friends here huh?" she asked chuckling.

Sweetie nodded her head so hard, Derpy thought it might fall off, and with that, Sweetie wrapped a forehoof around Vanilla's and dragged her out the door towards the CMC clubhouse, but not before Pinkie Pie came bursting in. "HIIIIIII! OOOOOOH who's this?!"

Vanilla blinked as Pinkie inspected her "GGAAAAASPP! A new pony!" and zip! off she went.

Vanilla blinked again... "uh... WTB?..." she spoke finally.

"oh that's just Pinkie Pie..." Rarity commented.

XXXXX

as the day went on, Vanilla had med Sweetie's friends and during the party that Pinkie set up, had met all of Rarity's

The day was drowning on and soon they were all in Twilight's library getting to know the new guest.

"I can't believe that the CEO of Sanguine Alchemics is in MY home!" Twilight swooned as she jittered hapilly.

"aw, just call me Vanilla, and I hear you won the best young flyers competition eh?" the white unicorn gestured towards Rainbow Dash.

Rarity rolled her eyes, she could see how this would go, Vanilla was a pony pleaser, all flattery and charisma, and that would just act as fuel for the fire to Rainbow's ego.

Derpy was also there, curious about Rarity's cousine, she'd been watching her the entire time, Vanilla was a very nice pony, the whole time she was very curtious and kind, but also playful and relaxed, like she could fit in with any crowd, but mostly liked to be down to earth.

And that wasn't all, she seemed to get along with each and every one of Derpy's friends, she proceeded to talk with Twilight in length about the complications with teleportation and the quantokinetic freaquencies of storing the moleculer energy from- after that point Derpy's mind just couldn't keep up with the information, but it seemed that like Twilight, Vanilla was a gifted Unicorn, one who took their magic further then simple telekinesis but actually studied full on magic.

"oh NOW I remember you! I saw you in magic school a few times! gosh I knew I recognized you from somewhere!" Twilight exclaimed.

Vanilla laughed "yep! even though it was only in the hallways between classes, I'm supprised you remember" it was true, Vanilla was a few grades ahead of Twilight at the time.

Vanilla also talked with Dash about high speed flying, and asking her all sorts of questions about how she could stay stable in mid flight while preforming acrobatics and the such, ofcourse this immediately put Rainbow into 'boasting mode' and she began trailing on about how awesome she was, and Vanilla patiently smiled and listened to every word.

Then she talked with Fluttershy about botany, that the two of them had in common, they went on for an hour about various plants within the Everfree forest and exchanging knowledge, by the end of it, Fluttershy wasn't even keeping her voice quiet she was so excited.

Next, Vanilla happilly discussed baking with one another, going into extreme detail on how to properly bake sugar crystals into molding bread while keeping the structure sound.

Finally she spoke with Applejack about growing fruits and vegatables and agriculture, which go tthe farmpony rambling on and on about her orchard, and once again, Vanilla politely listened and nodded through the whole discussion.

"wow... she's really patient..." Derpy mumbled to herself, Vanilla seemed like the most wonderful kind of pony, kind, considerate, and there was something in her eyes, even though they had that slight red glow to them which radiated intimidation, they just looked... so gentle, like the pony wearing them would never hurt a fly.

Even when Rainbow Dash pulled a prank on her, alls she did was point a forehoof at her and yell "I call shinanigans on you!" then levitated her up, spun her upside down, then softly put her on the ground on her back.

Rainbow stood up confused "wha?" what kind of revenge was that?

Vanille shouted "EXACTLY! RANDOMNESS! MUAHAHAHAHA!" Pinkie joined in her mad laughing " and balloons!" she shouted. "and cake!" Vanilla said back.

"mmm... caaaake..." Pinkie Pie said drooling, and soon everypony was having a good time.

Rarity was gritting her teeth, oh how she hated her cousine, she was sooooo unlaydylike, and to top it off, in a single day she'd won all of her friends over.

The last straw was when Spike came out and saw Vanilla Sanguine telling some story to the mane six, using her forehooves to accentuate parts of the story, and using different voices and the like, making it a playful fun experience.

Spike curiously walked up and saw her face, then blushed as he hung over with hearts floating out of his head.

"WHAT!?" Rarity screemed at the top of her lungs, first her sister, then her friends, now she's even taking her Spikey Wikey? BLASPHEMY! Rarity sprinted up to her cousine and lifted her up with her forehooves and began shaking her like a bag of ice "STOP TRYING TO REPLACE ME!"

Everypony blinked, this was very 'not Rarity' like.

Even Vanilla looked a little supprised, but just rubbed a forehoof on Rarity's head "oh relax cuz".

Rarity smacked the hoof away "DON'T TOUCH ME!" and with that, she stomped out of the tree house.

"geeze what crawled up her ass?" Rainbow asked shaking her head.

Vanilla just giggled "aw she's just havin' a rough day, she'll be ok after some rest." she said cheerfully.

Derpy was amazed at how chillax Vanilla was, it seemed like no matter what, she just refused to be angry, and seemed to be understanding of everypony's situation.

Then there was a knock at the door, followed by a burst of the cutie mark crusaders as they charged at Vanilla "there she is!" Sweetie shouted as the three fillies tackled her to the ground.

"nuuuuu! filly attack!" Vanilla said in a goofy voice before scooping up Scootaloo and Sweetie with her forehooves "muahahaha!" she laughed triumphantly until Applebloom hopped onto her chest and began wrenching her forehoof off of Scootaloo "Ah'll free ya! grrrrrr!" she yelled as she pulled on Vanilla's forehoof before finally pulling it free.

"noooooo!" Vanilla wailed in a silly voice as Swetie was also freed and the three bounced on her "Cutie mark Crudaders win!" the fillies exclaimed in unison, and Vanilla made a fake dying sound "uuugghhhhh..."

the adults in the room her laughing and smiling at the show.

Derpy ccouldn't help her smile, though she was a little nervous of Vanilla's wise and confident aura, she quickly came to realize how friendly she was.

"isn't she the coolest cousine EVER?!" Sweetie yelled.

"ya! oh hey I'm hungry..." Scootalloo commented as she rubbed her belly. "well then why don't we go make something? how about muffins?" Vanilla suggested.

"MUFFIN?!" Derpy shouted as she jumped up in glee.

Soon Derpy, Vanilla, Pinkie, the CMC, and Spike all found there way into Twilight's kitchen and began baking.

Vanilla did many humorous acts with the dough as she made it, making the fillies and and Derpy laugh.

Twilight watched from the main Library with her other friends smiling, "wow she's really good with foals" she commented, bringing an agreeing 'mhm' from Fluttershy.

"and she's very gentle too, I don't think I've ever been so comfortable around somepony after just meeting them"

Once the muffins were done, everypony began digging in, and soon Vanilla trotted over to Derpy "hey there!" she said as she lay down next to the mailmare. "you really like muffins huh?" she said cuckling.

Derpy smiled vigorously with a mouth full of muffin "mhm!".

Vanilla chuckled. "well, anytime you want I can whip some up for ya" she said with a soft smile as she pated Derpy's head.

After that little intro, the two mares had a companionable conversation, talking about their work, places they'd been and seen, and in general just getting to know oneanother.

At the end of the day, Vanilla walked Derpy home. "well good night Derpy, it was a true pleasure to meet you!" she said as she led her to her doorstep.

Derpy laughed "ya, I liked meeting you too!" she replied in her usual bubbly voice. "well night Derpy!" Vanilla waved good bye and Derpy did the same before entering her home, her daughter was already asleep, snoozing peacefully, Derpy trotted into her room and kissed her head "good night my little muffin..." she smiled affectionately at her daughter, the one good thing that came out of her past...

Derpy shook her head and trotted her head and trotted to her room, she lay in her bed and closed her eyes, today she'd made a new friend and had fun with her other ones to boot. All in all, s'good day.

XXXXX

A month had passed, Derpy woke grogilly, it was 8 in the morning, technically she'd allready woken up earlier to deliver the mail, and had fallen asleep as soon as she got home.

"nom nom nom..." she trudged to the kitchen to make some coffee and soon heard her daughter trotting down, equally tired. "morning momma..." she said in that adorable little voice.

Derpy smiled, she nuzzled her unicorn daughter and opened the fridge to get her something for breakfast.

once they were both fully awake and full, the heard a knock at the door.

"huh... I wonder who that could be?"

Derpy trotted hapilly over to the door and opened it to reveal Vanilla "oh! hi Vanilla!" she said waving her hoof in the air sporadically, despite the unicorn being right infont of her, Vanilla laughed "hi yourself! hey Dinky!" she waved to the little filly who smiled and dashed over to nuzzle Vanilla's freleg "HI VANILLA!" she shouted with glee.

Derpy laughed, over the course of the month, Vanilla had decided to stay in Ponyville to ensure that her store flourished and in the mean time, had become good friends with Derpy, and had also foalsat Dinky Doo whenever Derpy had to work late with special deliveries.

"what're you doing here so early?" Derpy asked tilting her head.

"oh Twilight said she had something to show us, not sure what though..." Vanilla responded.

Derpy shrugged "well, let's see what it is then!"

XXXXX

Vanilla opened the door to Twilight's treehouse and walked in with Derpy in tow, they had dropped Dinky off at school along the way.

"well hello there!" Twilight greeted as the mares walked in.

"yo Twi whazup?" Vanilla asked nonchalauntly.

Derpy gave out another of her classic 'uber waves' with her foreleg. "hiiiii!" she said in her goofy voice.

Then the two mares noticed Twilight's guest, a blue unicorn with a silver mane sat next to Twilight fidgetting around.

Derpy tilted her head, she'd never seen this mare before.

when the mare saw Derpy however, her eyes went wide and she stumbled over her words "wh..a...T-Trix...y...h..." then she quickly.

Twilight rose an eyebrow and looked between Derpy and Trixie "uh... do you know Derpy?" she asked curiously.

Trixie shook her head "uh n-no... Trixie has never seen her before" Twilight made a 'hn...' but otherwise let it drop.

"wow Trixie! oh my gosh! it's been ages!" Vanilla gallopped over to her.

"VANILLA!?" Trixie screemed as she hopped up to hug the other unicorn.

Twilight was now VERY confused "um... you two... know eachother?" Trixie nodded to her "yes! Vanilla is Trixie's foalhood friend!"

the two mares laughed and shared stories for a bit, including the awkward scenario with the Ursa Minor.

"wow! looks like mare luck has been a jerk to ya!" Vanilla said giggling, Trixie groaned "ugh... tell Trixie about it..."

Vanilla thought for a second before saying, "hey! let's go make some tea!"

Trixie didn't have a chance to respond as she was yanked into Twilight's kitchen.

Twilight laughed softly "wow... I didn't know Trixie had any other friends then me..."

Derpy fowned "I don't remember any of that stuff with the U..Uro whata?" "Ursa Minor" "huh..."

Derpy thought for a bit "I must've been delivering something far away at the time..."

Twilight nodded.

"I guess a lot of ponies are mad at her huh?" Derpy asked, to which Twilight sighed "yes actually... that's sort of why I asked you guys here, I want to try and get everypony to forgive her, I'm trying to teach her how to be nicer to everypony so she can make some friends"

Derpy nodded.

The two faintly heard a zzzwish! that sounded faintly of a spell. "um.. are you guys allright?" Twilight asked,

Vanilla poked her head out giggling "ya, just showing Trixie something" a few minutes later, the two walked out carrying trays of tea.

the three talked for a while, although whenever Derpy attemted conversation with Trixie, the showmare sort of just mumbled responses.

at around noon Trixie stood up saying that there were some matters she needed to attend to really quick.

The rest of the mares nodded and saw her out the door.

"well she seems nice" Derpy commented.

Twilight smiled halfheartedly "yes... she is deep down... I just hope I can get everypony else to see it... *sigh*..."

XXXXX

the sun was setting and Derpy decided to head home, a saddlebag full of Vanilla's muffins.

The grey mare hapilly trotted towards home, humming a tune to herself, her life as of late had just been so perfect...

Derpy opened the door and trotted inside to meet her daughter who trotted up to her with a letter in her mouth, then sat it down infront of her "momma! you got a present!" she squeeked.

Derpy tilted her head "really? huh..." Derpy picked the letter up and placed in on the table, then opened it up and read its contents...

_Our daughter looks as beautiful as her mother._

Derpy's heart stopped... "wh... D-Dinky... who sent this?" she asked shakilly.

Dinky shrugged "dunno momma, it was on the doorstep with those pretty flowers" she indicated to a bouquete with her forehoof.

Derpy's eyes snapped over to them, and sure enough... amber lilacs...

"n...no..." her breath came out as a whisper, her legs shook like jelly before giving out and she toppled onto her stomach "no...no...no...no...no..." tears began streeming down her face.

"momma! what's wrong momma!" Dinky scurried over to her mother and nuzzled the side of her face.

Derpy's jaw shook, her teeth chattered, and her bladder let loose. "n-no... no... no..."

no...

END OF CHAPTER!


	4. The dream has ended

CHAPTER 4! the dream has ended...

*in the end... the past always catches up... they say you should face your fears... they always say that... how little they know of the truth... what know they of fear? true fear... true fear cannot be faced... only burried... or stabbed in the back... but never openely faced... it always wins in open confrontation... fear... sometimes fear is justified... sometimes fear keeps you alive* excerpt from _the secrect book of Bemnal the Fallen_

Derpy was sobbing like crazy, a complete and total mess on the ground, her friends were all surrounding her, Dinky having run off to wake everypony in the night, screeming that something was wrong with her mother.

"shhh, it'll be ok dearie, it'll be ok..." Rarity cooed as she rubbed Derpy's back.

"don't worry, we're here for you" Twilight chimed.

Vanilla trotted over while levitating some trays of tea.

"here this'll calm you're nerves down..." she said as she set a cup of tea infront of Derpy, who slurped it thankfully.

"now... just tell us... what's this all abut?" Twilight asked as she scooted closer to the mailmare.

Derpy sniffled. "its... its just... somepony from my past... he... I thought I'd lost him for good..."

"lost who?" Twilight asked, she was starting to get a little worried now.

Derpy asked Vanilla to put Dinky to bed before telling her story.

After a deep shaky breath, Derpy spoke "well... it all started when I was young... back when I was 17... I got a letter from a secret admirer..." Derpy went on to tell Twilight, Rarity, and Vanilla about the stalker and how he'd molested her twice, and how he'd harassed her day after day.

"and then I ran away and started a new life her in Ponyville... and then Dinky was born along the way..." Derpy looked at the ground, her eyes dry and devoid of any more tears.

Twilight chewed her lip 'so Dinky's the product of rape... Or molestation as she put it' she thought to herself.

"well now don't you worry Derpy dear, you have friends now, friend's who will look out for you" Rarity chimed

"*snifle* t-thanks guys..." Derpy wiped her nose "I just... I just hope... I just hope that he wont... wont do... but I know... He'll harass me... leave creepy notes... w-watch me... day and night... a-and h-he'll h-he'll.." she curled up into a ball as tears began pouring down from her closed eyes "h-he's gonna s-sneak in-into my r-room a-and.. a-and.." her whole body began shaking as snot dribbled down her nose.

"hush now! there'll be none of that! we're here for you and we wont let anything happen to you!" Rarity said with absoloution.

Vanilla nodded her agreement "ya don't worry hon, we'll take good care of ya"

Twilight rubbed Derpy's back "and we'll catch him, I'll bring this to the police's attention and I'll do everything I can to find evidence to track him down, I promise"

All of Derpy's friends cuddled into her, offering her all of there comfort.

"don't worry Derpy... you have friends who care about you"

XXXXX

Derpy awoke in the morning, with a start, nightmares once again haunting her bed at night. Derpy sniffed as she wiped her nose and dried the fresh tears from her eyes before heading into the bathroom.

After brushing her teeth and walking outside looking like absoloute crap, Derpy headed downstairs for some breakfast, even though she knew it would taste horrible, breakfast always tasted horrible after one of those dreams.

"momma?" Derpy's ears perked up and she turned to see her daughter eating a muffin.

Derpy smiled "oh Dinky... You know those were meant for lunch" she said while shaking her head softly, her daughter looked so cute with muffin crumbs on the corners of her little mouth.

"mm mmm! these are from the basket! and there's some for you too momma!" she squeeked out in that adorable voice, Derpy giggled and snatched her daughter up in a hug, nuzzling into her.

"oh my little muffin, I love you so much..." she said.

Dinky giggled "I love you too momma!"

Derpy snuggled into her little unicorn... wait... "um... Dinky... what basket?" she asked, now becomeing a bit concerned.

"the basket that was on the porch momma! the one with the pretty flowers like last night!"

Derpy's body jerked a bit, she immediately smacked the muffin out of Dinky's hoof "DON'T EAT THAT!" she screemed with panic striking her eyes.

"wh-what's wrong momma!?" Dinky asked with concern in her small voice, Derpy held her daughter close and rocked back and forth. 'no... leave my daughter out of this...'

XXXXX

Twilight inspected the basket of muffins, minising off the one that Dinky ate, there would have been ten in it. The basket was hoofwoven as well as the blanket, it seems that the stalker was taking great care not to have any traceble origins.

"hmm... but the muffins..." Twilight inspected them with her magic, deconstructing them on the molecular level.

"wait a minute... these are Vanilla's!" Twilight exclaimed.

Derpy's eyes widened "wha?!" speaking of which, a knock at the door and Spike answering it later, Vanilla walked in "hey Twi, I was wondering if you had any more of that chai tea, oh hey Derpy!" the white unicorn waved, her red curls bouncing a bit.

"Vanilla, do you sell those muffins you make?" Twilight asked in earnest.

Vanilla nodded, "ya actually, they're pretty popular! sold a boat load of 'em yesterday"

Derpy gulped, the stalker was here in town, and showing himself in public! wait... he showed himself in public!

"VANILLA! are there any cameras in your store?!" Twilight asked as she hopped from the table.

Once again Vanilla nodded. " uhh ya, one up front and one in back, why?" she asked tilting her head, and Twilight smiled.

"I think we may have caught the stalker on film!" she said triumphantly, Vanilla was confused and Derpy was still shakilly holding her cup of tea inbetween her hooves, she hated to be pesimestic but... for some reason, she had the feeling that they were nowhere nearer to catching the culprit then the police all those years ago.

XXXXX

Twilight inspected the film on her downstairs projecter "hm... you had a lot of customers..."

Twilight kept track of the film, the time of day, and the purchases, trying to pinpoint who bought ten muffins or more that day; it wasn't much to go on, but at least they'd be able to narrow it down a bit.

Derpy was getting very hungry, especially since she'd skipped breakfast, and decided she'd go out for some lunch and fresh air.

"um, Derpy are you sure You'll be ok?" Vanilla asked a bit worried about her friend's safety.

Derpy smiled and nodded "ya... I should be ok... I'm just going to eat some lunch" she replied softly.

Vanilla still looked worried but didn't press the issue, even though she hated seeing those cute yellow eyes all sad like.

Derpy headed out the door and trotted towards an outdoor resturant, although within minutes she felt as if she'd made a mistake; she found herself looking around, trying to spot the stalker, every pair of eyes that fell on her made her nervous, was the stalker that stallion over there? or that one over there?

Every smile and wave of hello sent Derpy's heart racing, her breathing picked up and she began to wonder if she'd start having another panick attack, then she bumped into something soft.

"oh my! I don't think you saw where you we- Derpy?" the mailmare looked up to see Rarity standing infront of her, a bewildered look on her face.

"oh... Hi Rarity... um... what're you doing here?" Derpy asked.

Rarity chuckled "oh I just decided to go out for lunch!" she said in her posh tone as she fliped her mane with a forehoof.

Derpy nodded. "ok... um... so am I actually..." she mumbled out.

"oh wonderful! let's have lunch together!" Rarity exclaimed jovialy. Derpy forced a smile onto her lips as she followed the fashionista to the resturant seats.

"um... thanks Rarity..." Derpy said spontaneously as they waited for their orders.

"hm? what's that darling?" Rarity asked tilting her head.

Derpy let out a chuckle "thanks for... for giving me company I guess... I really don't want to be alone right now..."

Rarity smiled at that. "oh ofcourse dear, if you ever need a friend don't be shy" she cooed, making Derpy smile a bit.

But that smile faded when she noticed a card sitting next to the sundae she'd ordered... or rather didn't order... "um... excuse me..." Derpy said, catching the wiater's attention "I think you gave me the wrong order..." she finished.

The waiter looked at the sundae "oh, somepony had ordered this for you this morning, such a strange request really but he payed in full so.." the waiter shrugged.

Derpy felt a lump form in her throat, she turned to Rarity with clear signs of fear building in her golden eyes "d...d-do you t-think?" it was a stupid question Derpy knew, oh she knew... she knew it was him, but every fiber of her being was hoping against all logic that maybe somepony she knew had just done this as a nice gesture, but that didn't make any sense, how would they know that she'd come here for lunch? infact... how did Desieu know?... Rarity frowned "maybe you shouldn't..."

Derpy gulped hard before opening the letter beside the sundae, she had to know for sure, within it was a familiar writing.

_Oh my beautiful Goddess Ditzy... how I missed you so... or Derpy as you now go by. I like it, it suits you, probably because you came up with it. I can't wait to see you tonight, for so long I dreampt of seeing you again, for so long I lamented over not knowing where you were, or if you were alright, but when I saw you in Ponyville, my heart soared! I hade finally found you after so long, as if fate had droped you back in my hooves, oh Derpy, you're beautiful mane hasn't lost its shine, you still smell of muffin bread, and you're beautiful eyes still mesmorise me every time I see them, and our beautiful daughter, so smart and polite, you did such a good job in raising her, I only wish I could have been there to help you, but now I've finally found you, we can finally be together again. I can't wait to see you tonight my love._

_You're soul mate._

Derpy dropped the letter, hooves shaking, she felt bile rising up in her stomach as the last words played over in her head 'I can't wait to see you tonight' her hind legs shook, and she felt her bladder ready to give out, he was coming again tonight... He'd sneak into her room again.. and... and... "NOOOO!" Derpy screemed as she shook her head violently with her forehooves on her head.

"DERPY! what's wrong?!" Rarity pleaded, her eyes blinking from shock and concern, but before she could coax any answers from the mare, Derpy sprinted off from the resturant, an eery feeling of dejavou filling her mind.

Derpy twisted around corners between houses at random, running until she was too tired to run anymore, but when she stopped, she noticed something laying on the shoreside of the pond she was about to drink from... a Teddiebear, with a bouquet of amber lilacs.

"h-how?! h-how d-did he k-know.. that I'd... here..." even she herself didn't know where she was, she saw another note next to the bear, she began hyperventalating as she picked it up and read it against her better judgement.

_My precious Derpy, you're too predictable sometimes. I know you far too well my love, I hope you'll wear something romantic (or even sexy) tonight, I promise to make it a night to remember._

Derpy shrieked at the top of her lungs as she dropped the letter and landed on her rump, she began hyperventalating yet again. 'he.. he knows me more then I know myself! he knows everything about me.. everything...' she felt like Desieu had burrowed his way into the core of every aspect in her life,

burrowed into her mind... into her body... making it unclean... dirty... the memories of her molestation played through her mind, from him climbing into her window, to the forced meal, all the way to the point when he brought her up to her room and "BLLLAAAAAUUUGGHHH!" Derpy vomited on the ground, there wasn't much substance to it as she still had not eaten anything, but all the same, puke lay on the floor as she fell to her side, curled up in a ball and began sobbing hysterically.

"h-help me... some-p-pony h-help me..." after that she began wailing, tears falling freely, body shaking like a seizuring leaf,

she felt so alone, so weak, so vulnerable.

"Derpy?" the grey mare jumped at the sound of her name, she snapped her head around to see Vanilla, then latched onto her for dear life, snot dribbling down her snout, blocking out the ability to smell anything.

"woah! hon what's wrong?" Vanilla asked as she patted Derpy's mane; Derpy couldn't form any coherant words, all's she could manage was an endless stream of sobs as she cried and that only served to make Vanilla even more concerned "hey hey now... shh shh... it's ok, I'm right here..."

after a good ten minutes of sobbing, Derpy finally uttered her first actual words "c-can... c-can you stay at my place to-tonight? I... I don't think I can be a-alone tonight..." she mumbled.

Vanilla gave her an affectionate smile "ofcourse hon."

XXXXX

Derpy was laying on the couch in her home, with Dinky doo snuggled up to her, the little fillie's eyes gradually getting droopier and droopier, her head bobbed a few times before 'plop' zzzzzzzz...

Vanilla had to put a hoof to her maw in order to contain a squeel of delight.

"mmm... momma..." the filly mumbled to herself in her sleep, and Derpy found herself wanting to squeel, she opted for kissing her little filly instead.

"good night my little muffin..." she nuzzled Dinky's head; Vanilla could only smile fondly at the sight, she loved how adorable the two looked.

"I'll take her up to bed" Vanilla whispered as she levitated the filly gently into the air with a red glow and brought her up to her room, Derpy followed suit and the two watched as Dinky was put into her bed with the covers tucked in around her.

Derpy sighed in content "I love her so much... She's my whole life..." Vanilla nodded "I can see why... well, are you headed off to bed as well?" she asked, her nearly glowing red eyes giving of a hypnotizing flourescence in the dark, and it made Derpy even more relaxed and sleepy then she already was.

"mhm..." but then she stopped "um... no actually... h-he... w-what if he-" she started, but Vanilla cut her off.

"ut-tut-tut! I've got a plan for that! I'll set up a barrier around your whole house, there's no way he'll get in" she said proudly.

Derpy visibly relaxed a small bit "...really?" she asked unsuredly. Vanilla smiled "really..." she assured with a forehoof on Derpy's shoulder.

Derpy settled into her bed sheets as she saw the magic barrier surround the household, the sight actually putting her mind at ease, Vanilla entered back into the house and lay down on a couch, getting comfy under the blankets.

XXXXX

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... Derpy was having a dream of sitting upon a throne of boxes, her hooves covered covered in brown paper bags, as was the lower half of her body, in a sort of makeshift gown, she also held a scepter in one forehoof with a muffin ontop, infront of her were a series of knights, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Spike and Pinkie Pie.

"ALL HAIL THE MUFFIN QUEEN! ALL HAIL THE MUFFIN QUEEN!"

Derpy justled her head proudly as her bread crumb knights hailed her.

Then she herd a whisper from her side, she looked over to see Rairty bowing "you're tribute m'laday" she said in a regal tone as a cart was brought foth full of every kind of muffin imaginable, and in Derpy's mind, that was pretty much every muffin in existance.

Derpy's tongue hung out with drool sliding down her tongue "awawawaughaaaaa..." A high speed zipping through the air, and Derpy was diving into the mountain of muffins.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... Derpy's unconcious body had a huge stupid grin on as drool cascaded onto the bedsheets in a big wet pool, her legs occasionally twitching.

Derpy's eyes stirred awake as hot breath tickled her ears, "mmmn..." Derpy began to wake, though still very groggy.

"hnnn... V-Vanilla?" she mumbled as she once again felt hot breath ticckle her ears, making her giggle.

"heh heheheh.. vanilla... quit it... mmmnn..." her mind began to wake up as well allowing her to process some things "w-wait... why are you in my bed?" she turned around to face the pony in her bed, only to have her snout meet with a silky wavy mane.

And then she smelt it... that horrifyingly familiar scent... roses...

Derpy's body became an ice cube as all the blood drained from her face, and her bladder gave out, staining the bed sheets.

"**heh.. I thought your reaction to our reunion to be intense but... not THAT intense... I think you've made a little accident hon"**sounded that distorted voice from so many years ago.

Panic shot through Derpy's body as she opened her mouth to yelp, but Desieu halted her with a hoof on her maw "**woah woah woah now! don't want to wake our daughter up now would you? she looks so cute when she's sleeping****" **he said.

Derpy swatted his hoof away with her own, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" she roared, maternal instinct kicking in, giving her newfound resolve and confidence.

Desieu chuckled, "**oh Derpy, as if I'd ever lay a hoof on our beautiful foal**"

Derpy cringed, this sick pervert didn't deserve to consider himself Dinky's father. The mailmare spat in the stalker's face.

"**oh my, I was planning on us having a bit of a date before moving to exchange of bodily fluids, but if you're so eager...**"

Derpy leapt out of the bed, backing as far away as she could over to the window.

"**oh relax, I was just joking, I respect you far to much to meerely jump into romping you right away**" he said with a chuckle.

Derpy gawked "re..respect?! y- h! I! yggu! drrgggghhh!" Derpy's anger had flared much to high for her to be able to form proper sentences, then a thought came to her.

"wait... how did you get through the barrier?... w-what'd you do to Vanilla!?" she demanded somewhat shakilly, her hooves subconciously moving further backwards to the window.

"**oh right that... Quite a strong barrier I must say but... every shield has a weakness, this one hapened to be teleportation, it was only meant to keep out intruders from 'physically' entering, but not magically; and as for your friend... let's just say she won't be getting up anytime soon**"

Derpy's heart gave a deep 'thud' at those words, what'd he mean by them? is Vanilla ok? is she even alive?! even more panic then before began to set in, her mind unable to form proper thoughts, but then... in an instintual adrenalin filled decision, she charged Desieu, smashing into him with all her clumbsy might, and Derpy has a LOT of clumbsy might.

Desieu slammed into the ground with a yelp and groaned in pain as Derpy ran for the door, she had just barely made it out into the hallway when a dull grey magical aura, the true color having being disguised with a spell, wraped around her hooves, the momentum sending her head straight for the ground with a thud.

"**o-oh my! are you ok my love?**" Desieu asked with genuine concern in his distorted voice.

Derpy felt herself be telekinetically dragged back into her room, she quickly swung her head around violently, her nose catching a light switch.

Derpy gasped, then whiped her head around to see Desieu's true form... or atleast that was the plan...

Instead, Derpy saw the shape of a unicorn, but all details were blotched out by a seemingly living shadow that shrouded Desieu's body; but she could make out a few features, the unicorn horn, the wavy hair that fell along the sides of his head and down the back of his neck, his figure still more slender and less muscular then a male pony should be, and his feminine curves were a bit more generous now.

Derpy blinked a few times "your... a unicorn?" now that Derpy thought about it, she remembered how Desieu had no wings when she'd felt him all those years ago, something from the far back of her mind came into sight... the trot on clouds spell in the newspaper that her dad had read...

"**yes my love, though our daughter being a unicorn and all... Kind of says it for you doesn't it? but anyway...**" Desieu trotted towards Derpy who immediately stepped back "stay... away... from me..." she said, trying to call forth that confidence from earlier, but it was all gone, her body was beginning to shake again, and she felt her muscles going slack...

'no.. move... MOVE!' she commanded in her mind, but her hooves seemed glued to the spot, atleast they were until Desieu lifted her off the ground and levitated her over to him, placing her on her hind legs while grabbing her foreones.

Derpy felt lik a marionette, being guided around the room as if a doll on strings, on Desieu's strings, his magical aura holding her inplace, moving her with him, she felt so utterly helpless, the whole room spinning around her vision, all's she could do was cry, just cry...

After ten minutes of dancing, Derpy finally found her voice "why..."

Desieu tilded his shrouded head "**hm? what was that honey?**" he asked.

"why me..." Derpy began. "why me... why Desieu... out of all the mares in the world... why me?" she finished, her voice dry, her eyes silently pouring hot tears.

Desieu paused as if blinking "**why?... oh Derpy...**" the stalker lay the mailmare down on the bed.

"**one never knows why they fall in love, you're... special... you're perfect, you're my whole world Derpy, I couldn't imagine living my life without you, when you left, I often considered suicide... but I kept hope alive, hope that I'd find you again... my beautiful perfect Goddess...**" Desieu burried his head in Derpy's chest, inhaling her muffin bread scent. "**you know... I've been dreaming of this day for a very long time... trying to think of the best way for me to show you my love... I want to make it all about you...**" he practically purred as he began rubbing his hooves all over Derpy's body, making her feel even more disgusted.

Desieu's hoves caressed her sides, his tongue lapped at her neck, and teeth nipped her collar bone; Derpy did her best not to make any sounds, but it was impossible to stop the feline moan that escaped her lips, with every pleasured sound that let loose, Derpy hated herself even more, she didn't want to give this pervert the pleasure he wanted but there wasn't much she could do about it.

Infact all's she could do was just lay there and take it. "**oh Derpy...**" the stalker whispered as his hooves and mouth kissed there way down her stomach to her soft mounds.

Derpy turned her head to look away, feeling bile rise in her throat, she wasn't sure how long it would be until she lost her dinner, but it would be soon...

Desieu's head moved further down... between her hind legs which she tried to close, but Desieu's magic kept them open, and soon he licked his lips before diving into his prize.

Derpy bit her lip, trying best to stifle the growing moans that came with Desieu's tongue lapping at her folds, his hoves worked at the upper portion of her slit, giving plenty of attention to her clit as his tongue penatrated her vagina, his saliva moistening her up given that she wasn't very wet at the moment.

Derpy squirmed even though fighting was futile at this point, she still gave it her all, her locked hooves trying to break free of the magic bonds, she would have screemed, but she didn't want her daughter to wake up and see her like... this...

Derpy's body shuddered under Desieu's tongue, she could feel her body building up pleasure against her will, one look down at Desieu eating her out, the realization of her being defiled, filling her head with ever more disgust and she lost it, her head turned to the side to spew out vomit.

The mixed smell of her own juices and puke filled Derpy's nose, futher sickining her, but atleast it served as a distraction from Desieu's tongue.

Derpy covered her eyes with her forehooves, trying to go to a happy place, a place filled with muffins and sunshine, somewhere far away from here.

Desieu was putting all his effort into eating out his Goddess, but no matter how much attention he put to her flower, she just wouldn't quake,

then he got an idea, Derpy felt her stalker pull away from her nethers, and for a moment she thought that she might have won! but then seh felt something slipping into her entrance, she looked down to see her hair brush, the handel being inserted with magic into her marehood.

"wh-what! what are you! AH~!" her breath was taken away as Desieu's magic vibrated the brush handle at a furious speed, his hoof placed onto her nub and grinding with all his might, finally, his mouth went down to just above the base of her tail.

Derpy was squirming and biting her tongue in an attempt to keep her feminine squeels of pleasure concealed, but her mouth shot straight open as she felt Desieu's tongue begin rimming her tail entrance.

"NOOO-MPHHH!" her voice was cut off as a magic gag entered her mouth.

Desieu's head popped up "**honey you must try to contain yourself, this room isn't soundproofed and Dinky needs her sleep**" and with that, he returned to licking her tailhole.

Derpy was absoloutly revolted, so many emotions twisting through her mind, disgust at Desieu, pity at her weak helpless self, and anger that this creep was using her daughter against her.

Derpy's body convulsed as she felt her body nearing it's peak, as much as she tried to focus on her disgust and hate, all this attention to so many sensitive parts of her body was pushing her beyond her limit and soon she wouldn't be able to hold it back.

Desieu felt Derpy's body quiver and knew that she was close, his other hoof had been tendding to his own stallion hood, and he could no longer hold back his anticipation, Derpy felt herself be flipped over onto her stomach, and her tail moved to the side.

Desieu gave a lick and a tender nibble on Derpy's cutie mark before mounting her.

Derpy's eyes began pouring forth tears again as she felt Desieu climb ontop of her, knowing what was coming next, although she became confused when the handle of the brush continued to vibrate in her vagina until she felt something moist and hot press against her tailhole.

Derpy's eyes went as wide as could be as she gaped, and had it not been for the gag, she would have shrieked out a torrent of curses "MMMMMPH! AAARGGHHHNNNNNGGHHHHHHHMMMMM MPHMPMHMGGHHHGHHMMPH!"

And it happened, Desieu penatrated her anus, and Derpy let out the loudest muffled screem she could manage, a burning sensation filled her intestines as her walls strentch to accomadate him.

Derpy's body rocked back and forth as Desieu bucked her ass, it was better then Desieu could ever have imagined, her anus soooo tight, sooo hot, her walls strangling his cock as he rammed into her, and within just a few seconds, he thrusted hard, burrying his member inside her anus and srpaying thick white ropes inside her.

Derpy felt the liquid lava fill her intestins and drip out of her rectum around her stalker's cock, her anal walls clenching around the stallionhood with the hairbrush buzzing away mercilessly at her cunt, the added pressure from the double penatration sent her over the edge, even as her mind screemed no, her body ignored her and sprayed her climax out in a titalwave of juices, staining the sheets of her bed.

Desieu finally released the magical gag in her mouth and Derpy vomited on the bed, forming a second pile of puke.

Desieu lay comfortably on Derpy's back, completely satisfied and in more ecstacy then he'd ever felt in his life. Finally he slid out of her ass and pulled the brush out with his magic, Derpy slumped onto the bed, her legs sprawled out, cum drizzling from her tailhole, her crotch sitting in a pool of her own juices and urine that had soaked through the sheets and blanket.

"**good night my love**" Desieu whispered as he kissed the back of Derpy's head, the mare didn't respond, her mind was completely void and blank, much like that last time he'd molested her.

Desieu trotted out her room and downstairs, leaving Derpy lying in her puke, urine, and a mixture of their climaxes, to traumatized to comprehend any emotions, to exhausted to care about anything or anypony, alls she could do after an hour of just lying there... was sleep.

XXXXX

zzzzzzzzzzzzzz "mnnn..." Derpy's eyes fluttered open, she felt absoloutely terrible, her entire body as sore as could be, her hind legs burning, her thorat incredibly dry, her rectum had a dull pulsing pain with each heartbeat, even her crotch was a little sore, her muslces felt like she'd galloped ten miles, and her head had an extremely annoying ng that wouldn't go away.

Derpy's memories began to catch up to her, but she quickly forced them out, she didn't want to think right now, didn't want to think... just... just be empty...

Sleep caught her again...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"MOMMY!" Derpy's eyes shot open with a start, she whiped her head around to see her Daughter, face twiisted up in panic and horror.

"MOMMA! are you ok?!" she sqeeked.

Derpy mumbled as she attempted to stand, she failed the first time, elicitating a gasp from her daughter, Derpy tried to comfort her with a smile but it did little.

When Derpy finally got up, she noticed that the sheets were dry, and that her body had been whiped clean, Desieu probably came back upstairs after she'd fallen asleep and cleaned the 'mess'

Derpy was actually a little glad, she couldn't imagine the horror on Dinky's little face if she saw her mother laying in puddles of excrement.

The mailmare rubbed her eyes as and took a look at her daughter "yes muffin... I'm... I'm fine... I think..."

Dinky furrowed her bows but then shook her head "momma! we have to hurry! auntie Vanilla's bleeding!

Derpy's eyes shot open "oh no! VANILLA!"

the grey pegasus sprinted down the stairs to find Vanilla unconcious, laying in the kitchen on her stomach with her legs sprawled out, Derpy knelt next to her and noticed a rolling pin near by on the floor, a red splotch on it.

"Vanilla! Vanilla!" she shook the unicorn a few times, no response...

Derpy put a forehoof on the back of Vanilla's head, pressing through the red curls and pulled her hoof back to see blood on it "VANILLA! OH BUCK! OH BUCK OH BUCK OH BUCK!" she pulled the unconcious mare onto her back and charged out the house to the hospital with Dinky following behind.

XXXXX

"...SON OF A BITCH! awwwowowowow!" Vanilla screemed as she awoke, a gnawing pain in the back of her head, she rubbed it with a forehoof and felt the soft fabric of medical bandages.

"awwghhh... wha... wha happened?" she asked, her flourescened blood red eyes scanning the hospital room, there was Derpy, Dinky, Twilight, and Rarity.

"oh thank Celestia!" Derpy latched onto her friend like a leach. "woah! heh... uh... did I miss something?" she giggled out as she gently pushed Derpy off her.

"oh Vanilla they were wondering if you'd ever wake up!" Rarity exclaimed as she nuzzled her cousine, Vanilla may have been a pain in the flank but she was still familly.

Twilight trotted closer to the bed "did you um... get a look at him?" she asked.

Vanilla blinked "at who?... oh don't tell me... ugh" Vanilla face hoofed "it was the stalker wasn't it?"

everypony nodded.

Vanilla rolled her eyes "well so much for that barrier..." Derpy nodded gravely.

Twilight mulled some thoughts over "well... at least we know that the culprit is a unicorn, that narrows it down a bit..."

Derpy nodded.

"wait Derpy... what about you?" Vanilla asked conceredly, "are you alright?" she asked.

Derpy shrugged "yea I guess, they said I had no injuries... not physical anyway..."

Vanilla let out a sigh of relief, "whew, ok... hey where's that cute little filly?" she said playfully, prompting Dinky to hop up on the bed "here I am!" she squeeked, making Vanilla giggle as she nizzled the foal.

Twilight put a hoof on Derpy's shoulder "don't worry... I promise we'll get him... he won't get away with this..." she whispered to her.

The rest of the day was very calm, a few of the other main six gave Vanilla some get well gifts, the doctors said that after some tests, she didn't seem to have any brain damage and that her wound would heal up in a week or so.

Derpy and her daughter stayed the night at Twilight's, the pegasus was still to traumatized to go back to her home, now another thing that her stalker had defiled, she felt like she wasn't safe anywhere, like her stalker would find her even if she ran to the ends of the earth.

XXXXX

a few days later...

Derpy was sitting in Twilight's tree house sipping some tea along with Twilight herself, Vanilla, and Trixie.

"hey Trix, didn't you say that you got a new cart a month ago?" Trixie blinked, a bit shocked at the sudden question "um... well... yes Trixie did..."

Vanilla smiled, "well let's go take a look at it! you said you made it yourself, I've dying to see what it looks like!" she said excitedly.

Trixie fidgeted a bit nervously "um... Trixie doesn't think...-" "oh that'd be wonderful!" Twilight chimed, even Derpy was a bit curious.

Trixie nibbled on her lip "uh.. well... if you insist..." she mumbled quietly, Vanilla scoffed "as if I'd ever do anything different!"

Trixie looked very uncomfortable but Twilight's big smile made her visibly relax. "well... ok... Trixie supposes..."

they all trotted alongside a nervous Trixie to her month old cart sitting on the edge of town, the showmare tapped the side of the carriage a few times and a door snapped open, the four ponies entered and, just like Twilight's treehouse, was much bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside.

"wow... spacious... and pretty..." Twilight commented as she looked around the carriage.

"yes... Trixie hasn't stopped in here since she moved in with Twilight"

Derpy admired the many gizmos and mechanics of the cart, her derped eyes landing on a particular handle, but as she reached out to it, Trixie snapped at her "NO! um... that's err.. Trixie's private garden area..."

Twilight quirked a brow "a garden?... in a cart?" she asked skeptically.

Trixie smiled "indeed, Trixie has many tricks up her slee per se"

Vanilla chuckled as she neared a chest, opening it up she found a few spell tomes inside "wow you actually studdy?" she said with a comical voice, causing Trixie to shoot her a dirty look "Trixie is not a moran! she studies magic like any gifted unicorn!"

Vanilla chuckled "ok ok... wow!" she levitated out the first four spell tomes "trot on clouds! that's a doozy!" she commented.

Trixie stopped in her tracks "wha?"

Vanilla looked to another tome "um... Trixie... not that it's my businiess or anything but... what're you doin' with the gender change spell?" she asked fliping it around in the air to show the title.

Twilight blushed a bit, but not as much as Trixie "GWAH! THAT IS NOT TRIXIE'S!"

Vanilla laughed "ya sure it aint... uh.. um... ok I gotta ask, what possible use would have for these two?" she asked turning around the other two spell tomes,

Trixie tilted her head in confusion, Twilight gasped, and Derpy froze, the two spell tomes reading, DISTORT VOICE and SHROUD IN SHADOWS.

Derpy's mind began turning cogs, change gender... trot on clouds... distort voice... shroud in shadows... her body began shaking.

Twilight slowly turned her head to Trixie "y...n... no way... I.." she stumbled, Vanilla looked between Derpy and Twilight, then the spell tomes until it also dawned on her, and then she stared at Trixie, her face full of shock and disbelief.

"what? why is everypony staring at Trixie?" she asked in complete confusion.

Derpy turned around and ripped open the door to Trixie's garden, what she saw made her reel back in shock, Twilight dashed over to see what the pegasus had seen, the room was full of pots growing amber lilacs, and there were pictures of Derpy surrounding the walls.

"T...Tr...Trixie?" Twilight said shakilly, her face contorting in a chaotic spray of emotions, her mind not seeing to be able to decide on which one to go with "e-explain this!" she demanded.

Trixie blinked, then trotted over to see into her garden, her mouth dropped and her eyes widened "wh-wha!?" Everything fit together as she realized what was happening "WHAT! NO! TH-THIS IS A MISTAKE! S-SOMEPONY IS TRYING TO SET TRIXIE UP!" she shrieked.

Twilight gulped before stalking towards the showmare "Trixie-" "NO!" Trixie hopped back, her horn beginning to glow, Twilight immediately rose a shield, but instead of an incoming attack, there was a flash of light, Twilight blinked a few times until she realise that Trixie had teleported away.

Derpy fell on her torso, disbelief and shock raturing her mind.

Vanilla was much calmer but was shaking her head over and over, her eyes wide and staring at nothing.

Twilight galloped out the cart and yelled out "TRIXIE!" but she was nowhere to be seen.

the unicorn breathed hard, Trixie? TRIXIE? her brain tried to wrap around the concept but it just couldn't...

Twilight shook her head and galloped back into the cart "come on you guys!" she gathered the other mares close and teleported them back to her library. "SPIKE! GET A LETTER READY!" she shouted.

Spike stubled into the main room, very shocked at his caretaker's sudden boisterousness.

some frantic writing and a puff of green fire later, and the letter was off, calling for Celestia to send guards after Trixie along with a lock of her hair to scry with.

half an hour later, a return letter appeared, and Twilight immediately snatched it up with her magic "...ok... they've found her location and are sending guards after her right now." Twilight let out a puff, as well did Derpy, she couldn't belive it... not that Trixie was the stalker but... that it was all over... the guard with Trixie and that would be the end of it, she could finally live a normal life... no fear, no worry, no hiding... it'd all be over.

Vanilla was rubbing Derpy's back... "hey hon... you gonna be ok?" Derpy was still for a while, but then managed a small smile with a chuckle and nodded "ya... I think... I think I finally am..."

Vanilla beamed at that and Twilight smiled fondly.

An hour later it was getting late and Derpy dicided to head home, she lay on the couch with her daughter snuggled up to her, tickling her and giving her rasberrys, she hand't spent some good quality time wiht her in a while, and it made her heart burst with joy to hear her little filly giggle and see her smile "I love you momma!" Dinky giggled as she nuzzled into the mailmare.

"I love you too muffin..." Derpy held her close, it was finally over... she could finally live her life... finally be free...

another hour and Derpy put her daughter to bed, the house still seemed to be filled with their earlier laughter, and Derpy found that her face just wouldn't let go of the giant grin plastered on it, life was finally goign the way she wanted it to.

ding dong! "coming!" derpy pranced over to the door and opened it to reveal Vanilla. "hey Derps! how ya holdin' up?" she asked tilting her head

Derpy gave a big stupid smile "really good!" Vanilla giggled "that's good to hear, can I come in?"

Derpy nodded and let the mare into her home, shutting the door behind her.

the two of them sat on the couch, Derpy was about to get up and make some tea when Vanilla put a hoof on her shoulder "hey uh... you know... I was wondering... i-if you a-ren't busy tomorrow or-or anythin'... uh um.. w-would you uh... like to... I dunno, hang out or somethin'?" she asked, her face flushing as red as her mane.

Derpy smiled "are you asking me out?" she said giggling, which made vanilla blush even harder, her whole body shaking, it was so unlike her actually... Vanilla was normally so confident and charasmatic and snarky.

Derpy laughed before latching onto her in a biiiig hug! "sure silly I'd love to!" Derpy snuggled into Vanilla's red curly mane and soft white coat, in the time that she'd known her, Derpy had rarely ever gotten the chance to hug her, infact the only times she could recall were when she was a snivling mess near the lake, but her nose had been full of snot and she had been in too much of a chaotic state to enjoy the feeling,

and the other time was in the hospital but Vanilla had been quick to push her off, kind of strange now that she thought about it, but she merely shrugged that thought away, her maw burried into Vanilla's mane and inhaled her scent.

mmm... roses...

Derpy's eyes shot open, roses... she felt her heart stop... a very crucial detail of her stalker floating into her mind, straight but wavy hair, as if forced out of it's natural shape... Derpy's left eye focused on Vanilla's red curly locks; her soft silky coat, shampooed and conditioned into elegant softness, just like...

"Derpy? is something that matter? you're shaking like a leaf!"

Derpy's breath came in and out in super short, super rabid bursts, she slowly pulled away to look Vanilla in her blood red glowing eyes.

"D...Desieu..."

Vanilla blinked a few times, then frowned "you know... you're a lot smarter then ponies give you credit for..."

END OF CHAPTER! to be continued and concluded in the final chapter.

AN: what a tweest! muahahaaaa!

review if you liked!


	5. Desieu

CHAPTER 5 Desieu

*and those who wish deliverence from evil can but take it upon themselves to avert not their eyes, flee not from their foes, but to face their demons upfront and stand tall, break upon them the blade of steel, justice is swift and absoloute; suffer. no. evil.* excerpt from _the secret book of Bemnal the Fallen_

Twilight sighed as she sat in the library, Rarity and Spike frowning as they took all the information in. "so... Twilight... I just... can't belive it..." Rarity whispered.

"tch. I can..." Spike retorted, earning a frown from Twilight.

The librarian sighed "I just... there's something that's bugging me..."

Rarity tilted her head, "what dear?"

Twilight stared pensively at the table, "it just seemed... too easy... I mean all that evidence... all in one place... Trixie's arrogant but not stupid... and her personality is so out of whack with the stalker's MO... but... even I did look through the security footage and camparing with the recipts of that day... Trixie purchased ten muffins sure enough... and all of the exact same kinds as the basket that Derpy got... I just didn't want to believe it was really her... but even now... It just seems like everything's... convenient..."

Rarity put a hoof on her shoulder "don't worry Twilight... It's all over now... just stop worrying yourself arlight dear?" she encouraged, but Twilight merely gave a 'mmnnn..."

XXXXX

Vanilla was frowning at Derpy, wondering where her plan had gone wrong, everything was so perfectly thought out...

The mailmare felt tears streaming down her eyes. "y-you...I... I trusted... and you... the whole time... y..."

Vanilla bit her lip "what gave me away?" Derpy was backing up off the couch until she met the couch arm.

"...roses..." she uttered.

Vanilla hoof faced herself, "oh! stupid! I can't believe I forgot... ugh... and after everything I went through too..."

Derpy furrowed her brows "but... this doesn't make any sense... I mean... I mean..." she trailed off.

Vanilla smiled "oh come on my love, use that noodle of yours, think about it!"

*flashback!*

"it all started when I trotted into Rarity's shop, I saw you there and my heart skipped a beat! I couldn't belive that I'd found you again... but I knew if I tried anything... well the ponies in cloudsdale may have been not so birght, but as Ponyville, I knew I'd need a decoy."

Derpy's mind rushed to meeting Trixie for the first time.

"oh yes... when we first saw Trixie, she was so shocked to meet you! it was because when she and I were younger, I'd told her about the most beautiful, most perfect mare ever, heh... she thought you were an imaginary marefriend, and I guess she was just so amazingly shocked to find out that you're real, and there in lied my decoy, ofcourse with her memories of you're explanation well... that wouldn't do now would it?"

Derpy's mind moved to when Vanilla took her into the kitchen for tea.

"oh ya, I took her into the kitchen and that sound you heard? that was a memory spell, making Trixie forget about that day"

Derpy shook her head furiously, memories coming up of the lunch at the resturant.

"at the resturant, a few minutes after you left the treehouse, I followed after you, keeping a distance ofcourse, I knew that you'd end up going there, you may not relize it but it's your favorite resturant, and you usually go out to eat on those days, so I knew you'd react chaotically, but there is a mehtod to the madness, it's hard to figure it out at first, but you are a little predictible in a disorganized sort of way, I knew you'd end up at the lake, weather for scenery or for a drink, you'd be there, so I left the gift,

then ofcourse I hid in the bushes waiting for you to read it, I was a little put off at your less then pleased reaction but maybe you just didn't have a good lunch, so I came in and comforted you"

Derpy's eye was twitching, disgtust fillin up into her mouth, the mare she'd felt so safe around, the pony she'd trusted... the whole time was her terroriser.

"and then that night when we made love again for the first time in years! oh how I'd looked forward to it, you know when I left... I thought about just snuffing it... but I knew I had to stay strong, I had to stay alive... for you... I saw buying some birth controll that day when you left Cloudsdale, and saw your swelling belly, I was so excited that I was going to be a father, and so happy that you'd bear my foal, I can't tell you how happy I was, and still am."

Vanilla caressed Derpy's cheek, making the mailmare lurch bakcwards in reaction until she fell off the couch, Vanilla leaned over the edge to sile at her.

"I'd thought about our reunion for oh so long... so long... and then it finally happened! you were upstairs sleeping in your room, I went up there and watched you, oh you slept so peacefully, and you looked like you were having the best dream... you're adorable when you sleep you know that?... then ofcourse we had our little date, and made love...

Then came the hard part, a good excuse for why I 'din't stop him' i went down into the kitchen, lifted up a rolling pin with my magic, and whacked myself in the back of the head, probably harder then I'd meant to, I didn't intend to crack my skull" she rubbed the back of her head "but it made it all the more convincing eh? heh heh"

Derpy crawled on her back, pushing herself away from the couch "YOU'RE INSANE!"

Vanilla hopped ontop of Derpy "if by that you mean crazy for you, then yes I am my love... but ofcourse, I knew Twilight would soon put all her effort into examining the evidence, I had seen Trixie come in to purchase some muffins and knew it'd be safe to send you a little gift without drawing suspicion to myself, although that'd only throw Twilight off for so long, so I planted evidence in Trixie's carriage and well... you know the rest..."

*end of flashback time*

Derpy was just lying there, eyes full of disbelief. "oh Derpy... I'm supprised you didn't notice it right away when you first bit into one of my muffins, I mean, didn't you ever wonder why you love them so much?"

Derpy blinked.

"heh... it's because it's your mother's recippee silly!" the unicorn giggled.

Derpy's face was twisted into a plethora of emotions, her mouthed quivered for a minute, staring up at the pony ontop of her, looking right into Vanilla's blood red glowing eyes.

"w...why... why did... IF YOU LOVE SO BUCKING MUCH, WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST COME OUT AND SAY IT! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO MAKE MY LIFE A BUCKING TARTARUS!" Derpy screemed with tears streaming down her eyes.

Vanilla bit her lip and looked away "I... because I'm a coward..." she drooped her head, avoiding Derpy's menacing gaze (which is hard to pull of with her eyes) "I just can't... whenever I try to tell you how I feel... I just lock up and freeze, that's how it's always been... but then a silly idea came to me, what if you never see my face, or hear my voice, suddenly I had the confidence to meet you... to feel you..."

Derpy had sick confusion on her face that soon turned to a fierce anger, "y-you..." she spat with venom in her voice, but Vanilla completely disregarded her.

"but now you know how I feel... and we can finally be together... forever..." she leaned down to kiss the mailmare but Derpy sharply clocked her in the jaw with a forehoof.

Vanilla stumbled over to her side as Derpy rose up, seething with rage, all of her disgust, all of her fear, now chanelled into a sort of berserker fit, before with Desieu, she felt scared and weak but now... her stalker had a face, had a name, they were finally on equal ground, and for once in her life, Derpy felt powerful, she felt like she could do something for once.

Derpy charged at Vanilla with a shried and lunged into the air, dive bombing with her forehoofes into Vanilla's chest, the unicorn coughed up blood, feeling a few ribs crack.

Before Derpy could deliver another blow however, she was lifted into the air by a magical aura and placed on her back.

Vanilla coughed a few more times as she wobilly got up and trotted over to Derpy "you always want to be so rough with me, but that's ok" she lay next to Derpy, resting her head on the mare's torso.

"I love you all the same... And I'd do anything for you my love..." she cooed as she ran a forehoof along Derpy's body.

The mailmare was about to screem out 'then leave me the buck alone and go die in a ditch!' but was cut off as Vanilla's lips kissed her own, just as soft as they were on that prom night...

The unicorn crawled ontop of Derpy, her magic spreading the pegasus' hind legs and wrapped one of her own around Derpy's and the other underneath in an akward fashion so that their marehoods were touching.

Derpy yanked her head to the side, ripping her lips away from Vanilla's

"GET OFF ME! GET OFF OR ELSE!" she threatened, practically breathing fire through her words.

Vanilla smiled. "oh honey I love you... we... we can do it your way tonight... you can... be rough with me..."

Derpy felt her forehooves be released from Vanilla's telekinetic grasp as the unicorn began grinding their lower lips together.

Derpy twitched at the pleasure being delivered to her nethers, but rather then feel disgust, she felt even more rage and began hammering blows to Vanilla's face, WHAM WHAM WHAM!

a tooth or two went flying and more blood poured out from Vanilla's mouth, drizzling onto Derpy's chest as she contintued to mash their entrances together, the clits stimulating oneanother.

Derpy took out all of her frustration, all of her hate towards her weak self, all of her fear, all of her disgust, and vented it all out on Vanilla's face, smashing her hooves into it barbariacally, Vanilla gave out grunts of pain with each blow, but never once stopped grinding into her soulmate, she'd be willing to do anything for her love, anything...

Vanilla's perfectly shapped face soon became battered, her silky soft fur split open as Derpy's hooves broke her skin.

Derpy was finding this to be disturbingly satisfying, her marehood recieving pleasure as she unleashed a torrent of strikes on her tormentor, paying her pack for every night she couldn't get a good night's sleep, too scared of Desieu sneaking into her room, for every time she trotted to school jumping at every little sound, for everything... but it just wasn't enough, no matter how good it felt to pummel her stalker, it just wasn't enough, she needed something more, something deadlier... she wanted revenge! she wanted to bucking kill this bitch!

Derpy crushed her hooves on Vanilla's neck, squeezing on her esaughagus and cutting off her oxygen supply.

"AAAAARRRGGHHHHH!" Derpy roared as she choked Vanilla who now had tears running down her battered and bloodied face, she was in so much pain, but she didn't care, as long as her Goddess was happy, then she was happy.

Derpy's body shuddered as she climax washed over her, releasing her juices onto Vanilla's waist, plastering her stomach.

Derpy released Vanilla's neck as she fell on her back panting, exaushtion starting to take over.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Vanilla weakilly stood up on her hooves and wobbled over to the door, as she did so, Derpy took the chance to rush into the kitchen, and hid behind the island.

Vanilla looked out the window to see Twilight stanind infront of the door.

Vanilla gulped "oh no..." with a flash of her horn, she put up a barrier infront of the door from the inside, muffling the sounds within, she hoped that Twilight would just give up after a while and leave.

The beaten unicorn turned to see that Derpy was no longer on the floor.

"D-Derpy?..." she said shakilly, her chest still sore from her cracked ribs and her voice strained from the massive pain all over her face and head, she trotted around the living room and came accross the Island.

Derpy held a butcher knife in her maw, her breathing rabid and sharp, her entire life flashing by her vision, the prom night, the notes, the molestations, the harassment, the gifts, the fear, the nightmares, the night laying in her vomit and urine, her disgust, her shame, her weakness, her powerlessness, everything wracking her brain, bringing tears to her eyes, and it was all cuased by HER! "...no... no more hiding... no more running..." she heard Vanilla's steps as she trotted by the island, her breath quickened, steeling her nerves for what came next.

"YAAAAAAARRRGGHHH!" Derpy lunged out from behind the counter, plunging the knife into Vanilla's left side, stabbing right into her heart.

Vanilla shrieked and fell to her side, rolling onto her back as Derpy hopped ontop of her.

Vanilla looked up at Depy with shock and genuine fear, hurt and betrayal filling her glowing red eyes as tears stremed from them, she gurgled and lurched a few times sputtering, "why?"

Derpy panted, her breath seething through her gritted teeth, then looked at the unicorn's horn... that stupid horn.. responsible for all that diry magic and illusions... Derpy reared on her hind legs and smashed her forehooves on the horn, snapping it off and causing Vanilla to shriek in pain, a small bit of blood drizzling down from the center of the bone.

"momma?" Derpy froze, she looked up at the stairs to see her daughter beginning to come down,

"GO BACK UPSTAIRS!" she shouted at her.

"m-momma? w-what's wro-" "I SAID GO UPSTAIRS! **NOW!**"

Dinky yelped as she sprinted to her room, tears streaming down, her mother had never once yelled at her before...

Derpy looked back down at Vanilla, the unicorn's eyes were flinching, her life's blood pouring out from her wound, she weakilly brought a hoof up to Derpy's face.

"I... l-love you... m-my... a-amer eyed...Goddesssss..." Vanilla's hoof fell to the ground, her head turned to the side, eyes open and staring at nothing, her chest no longer rising and falling.

Derpy stared at the warm corpse beneath her, silently staring...

the door burst open as Twilight rushed in, as Vanilla's horn borke, so too did her magic, allowing Twilight to hear Derpy's screeming at Dinky, when further knocks were ignored, she decided to just barge in, and what she saw horrified her, there was Derpy, covered in blood, standing over Vanilla, who's entire body was still, her blank souless eyes staring out at nothing, face battered, horn snapped, a knife sticking out of her side, and blood from her heart pouring out in a pool around her corpse.

Twilight felt bile rise in her stomach and she turned her head to puke.

"patah! D-Derpy! wh-what have you done!?"

her question was answered as the obvious truth's passed in her mind, "...Trixie isn't the stalker is she?..."

Derpy slowly shook her head, her face devoid of all emotion, just staring blankly at Vanilla's dead body.

Twilight cautiously trotted over.

the two mares were silent for some minute before Derpy spoke, "you should probably call the guards off Trixie... and get the police over here..."

Twilight shook her head furiously "NO! absoloutely not!"

Derpy's face twisted into confusion "what? why?"

Twilight pointed at Vanilla "doe's that look like self defense to you? her head's mashed up, she has your uh... 'fluids' on her and your kitchen knife in her side, your covered in her blood and don't have a scratch on you... how do you think that's going to look to the police?"

Derpy blinked, now realizing the gravity of the situation, in truth it would look like Derpy raped and murdered Vanilla. "I... I killed her... I bucking butchered her!" she shook and fell on her stomach, her legs giving out and landing on Vanilla's corpse.

Derpy's eyes filled with tears, she slid off of Vanilla and curled up into a ball sobbing, "n-no! no... I-I can't go to jail! I-I can't leave Dinky!" and then began openly balling her eyes out, Twilight rushed over and held her with the crook of her neck.

"hey, hey... it's... it's going to be ok... I'll... I'll find a way to fix this... I'll find a way to fix this..."

Twilight's mind rushed to find answers, there had to be something... SOMETHING... then a horrifiying idea dawned on her "...we have to make it looke like self defense..."

Derpy paused between her sobs "wh-what? what'dya mean?"

Twilight let out a shaky breath, then used her magic to pull out the knife from Vanilla's corpse and slipped the blood off with her aura.

"...we have to make it look like a fight..." she said grimly.

Derpy gulped, but she knew Twilight was right.

"o..o-ok... just... d-do it quick..."

Twilight felt tear's run down her eyes as she used the knife to slice accross random aprts of Derpy's body, the mailmare shrieking with every cut, sure she'd hurt herself alot but nothing like this, not deliberate aggressive strikes...

Twilight's body was shaking, her faces screwed up and looking like she was ready to break down crying, she couldn't stand the thought of hurting one of her friends, but this was to save her... so she had to be strong...

Twilight finally dropped the knife and lifted Derpy onto her back, then made a bunch of Telekinetic hooves appear in the air above her.

"I'm... I'm s-so s-s-orry..." Twilight fell to the ground and covered her face with her hooves as the magical hooves rained down blows all over Derpy's body.

XXXXX

two weeks later.

Derpy was still covered in bandages but for the most part was healing up nicely, Twilight had put her own scrying spell to work in finding Trixie and got to her before the guards could, explaining the whole situationa and fervently apologising to Trixie.

The mane six and a few of Ponyville's residents who had come to know Vanilla were all at her funeral, though she'd been sick in the head, she had still wormed her way into their hearts and become good friends with each of them, there were also the Cutie Mark Crusaders as well as several workers from Vanilla's alchemy shop in Canterlot, and her parents as well as Rarity's parents were there.

Twilight asked the Princess to have the police keep the whole thing quiet, and only Twilight, Derpy, the Princesses, Trixie, the police and the morguetition knew about the truth of Vanilla Sanguine, as far as everypony else was concerned, Vanilla had been in the forest when she was mauled by a manticore, hence why it was a closed casket wake.

Rarity had known that Vanilla wanted a traditional old style unicorn funeral when she died and kept her wishes, she had silent tears streaming down her face as the ponies grimly mourned their lost friend, Vanilla's casket was up on a stone alter out in a meadow while a unicorn priest of celestia gave her her last rights, a few pictures of Vanilla lined the casket, ones of her smiling as a little foal, another of her giving Rarity a noogie, and another of her standing infront of her alchemy shop when it first opened, her parents by her side.

Rarity shuddered in breaths as she choked on her words when she gave her words to say, she and her cousine may not have gotten along all the time, but she still loved her with all her heart.

Sweetie belle was an absoloute mess, practically choking on the snot building up in her nose and trailing down her throat, well if she didn't drown in her saliva and tears first.

Even Twilight was visibly sad, a few tears rolling down, the only one who wasn't mourning, who didn't even show the slightest hint of sadnes... was Derpy...

at the end of the rights, Vanilla's mother walked up and lit her horn up, summoning a fire ball that ignited the casket, lighting it up in an arance blaze.

the priest continued "and as we are born from the astral plane, brought into the world by magic, so too shall we leave by it, returning to our true unicorn home in the etheral currents of the universe, joining with our ancestors."

XXXXX

several days later.

Derpys wounds were healing nicely, the excuse to her friends for them being her chaotic flight and tendency to crash.

Derpy was lying on Twilight's couch, spending some friend time, she still couldn't bring herself to look Rarity in the face, knowing that she'd killed her cousine... murdered her... no no, it was self defense... 'keep telling yourself that' Derpy though bitterly.

"hey Derpy you ok?" Twilight asked as she trotted over.

Derpy breathed in and let out a shaky exhale "ya... I guess... I just can't belive that it's all really over..." now she could live her life peacefully with her daughter... it was all over... truely over...

Twilight noded "mhm..."

Derpy then frowned "but... there's still one question that never got answered..."

Twilight tilted her head "what's that?"

Derpy 'hmm'ed "well... the name that she gave me to call her... back all those years ago... Desieu... I never found out what it means..."

Twilight scratched her chin with a forehoof, "huh... that sounds like old equestrian..." she levitated a book over.

"let's see... D...D, D, D..." Twilight read for a bit, when her eyes lit up "ah! here we go... oh.." her eyes widened.

Derpy lifted her head in curiousity, trying to peak over Twilight's shoulder to look at the book "what? what is it?! I wanna see!"

Twilight set the book down so that Derpy could read, her own face slightly gaping.

Derpy ingored her and closed an eye to better read... her mouth also droped slightly... Desieu... the name that Vanilla had wanted to be called by Derpy... the very word that had been used to identify her all these years... all this time... this is what Vanilla had thought of herself... what she had craved Derpy to know her by...

Desieu: noun, 1. Idolizer, 2. worshiper, 3. subject, 4. peasant.

_suffex_: a word in which very high ruling classes such as royalty or gods use in refference to lesser or mortal ponies within their dominion, usually the lowest of their subjects that are unworthy of their glorious presence.

i.e.: Love me, worship me, think only of me, hold me highest in your heart, mind and soul, for I am your queen, your Goddess. I am your everything, your entire existence, your reason for living, think only of me, know only me, for you... are my desieu.

THE END


End file.
